Runaway Baby
by ellikanellika
Summary: 'I can't help myself. I love girls; they know what I want and those who want the same, come with me. It's not like I lie or play them. They all know what they are getting themselves into.'
1. Sexy Love

_**Runaway Baby**_

_**Sexy Love**_

''Yeah, sorry, but I can't.'' he replied into his phone and listened to what the girl on the other side had to say. He sighed, shrugging. ''I know… We could still talk sometime.'' He listened once more, then smirked. ''Yeah… Sorry once more. See you around.'' With that he ended the call and put his phone into his pocket. With a satisfied smirk, he threw his school bag over his shoulder and swaged off to school.

He was in his last year of college, right before starting life for real, and for that reason, he enjoyed his youth until the last moment. As he walked through the college grounds, people passing him by, he received many seductive smiles from different girls, inviting him to call or for a visit. He smirked confidently, enjoying the attention he received, and already knew that this weekend was going to be awesome. He would call up a few girls and have some fun.

He licked his lips, making the girl who coincidentally looked his way blush and giggle.

Ah yeah… Who thought that life as a playboy ended with high school was an idiot. Because his life started when he started college. These four years here had been his best and he regretted nothing. He was the ladies' man. He was a playboy. He was-

''Natsume!'' he heard his best friend call behind him and the black-haired heart-throb looked his way. ''Morning.'' He greeted and waited for his blond friend.

''Morning… You're in an awfully good mood. We going out tonight too?'' Ruka Nogi asked walking beside him.

Natsume shrugged. ''Sure. I completed the seminar work and sent it to the professor. I think I deserve some free time.''

Ruka rolled his eyes. ''Free time my ass. So you talked with what-was.-her-name-again?''

''Luna. Yes, we agreed to keep it casual.''

''You mean you told her to keep it casual. You're such a bastard Natsume.'' Ruka laughed and hit his friend playfully on the arm. ''Just how do you have so much energy? So many girls every weekend… Do you even count them?''

''Oy! They're not numbers, you know!''

''Of course I know that. Do you?''

''I can't help myself. I love girls; they know what I want and those who want the same, come with me. It's not like I lie or play them. They all know what they are getting themselves into.''

Ruka stared at him with a raised brow. ''I seriously hope you're having regular check-ups with your doctor. Because with all that sex, you're most probably contagious with STD or AIDS.''

''Of course I-'' he glared at his grinning friend. ''Asshole…''

Ruka laughed. ''I'm sorry, Natsume. But with your sexapades… What else should I think? I'm not sure what you're doing is healthy…''

Natsume shrugged. ''Don't worry. I'm careful and I'm visiting my doctor every month. No worries.''

Ruka shook his head at him. ''One day, this is going to bite you in your ass…''

''I know I know…'' Natsume replied, rolling his eyes, before they walked into the building of the Tokyo University with thousands of other students. Ruka and Natsume parted at one point because Ruka studied medicine, and Natsume Arts and Sciences.

The mass of people moved through the too narrow halls of the building, but Natsume strolled through with confidence, earning yearning glances, and sly smiles inviting him to come over. He smirked back at them, knowing exactly how to manipulate the poor girls into liking him. Visually, he had no problem – lucky him – the problem was only his personality. He was not a bad guy; far from it. However, he was bad at staying with one woman for a long time. He loved them all, he loved their bodies, their voices, their soft skin and the scent. He just loved them all and he could not help himself wanting them.

He loved sex and he did not judge girls who loved it the same way he did. He did not understand why people looked down at girls for wanting casual sex. It was not like they still lived in the Middle Ages where women were not allowed to desire anything. He did not understand why people shamed girls who played around or experimented. Life was simply too short to let it fly by and hide yourself from these wonderful pleasures life had to offer.

And if men were allowed to do it just like that, why not women too? If anything, they should do it more often, because it has already been proved that sex made people happy. And if girls were happy, he felt happier too.

As his day went by, Natsume philosophised about all the love he wanted to share with his body and how not many understood his logic. Until the evening rolled by, he was already fully prepared for a night of passionate company.

He and his guy friends went out to a night club where they met their other friends; girls who were actually just friends for some.

''Evening.'' Natsume greeted Hotaru, Misaki and Nonoko, his only girl friends who he never had an affair with because he considered them as sisters.

''Hey, Nat! Ready for the night?'' Misaki smiled, dishevelling his hair. Natsume laughed and nudged her to the side. ''Of course. Anyone new coming tonight?''

Nonoko smiled. ''Yeah. Anna will bring her friend with her. Her name is Mikan.''

''Yeah? What is she like?'' Natsume wanted to know, glancing around the dimmed place of dancing bodies.

''She's all right.'' Hotaru told him. ''And according to Anna, she needs some lovin' because she just went through a nasty break up.''

''And who else is better for that than me?'' Natsume smirked.

Misaki shrugged. ''Yeah, but don't be angry if she rejects the offer. She's still… You know…''

Natsume nodded. He did understand. Sometimes people just were not able to be with someone else after a break up. If the feelings were strong, the body was able to resist, so he did not hold it against anyone.

''Why the hell are you guys always talking to Natsume but not with us?'' Tsubasa Andou complained, hugging Misaki from behind. She rolled her eyes, but did not move away. They had that strange relationship of yes-no-maybe, and no one wanted to get involved with that.

''Well, for one, he was the only one greeting us. You machos had your nose too high up there to even sense us here.'' Hotaru told them, making them laugh. She glanced at Ruka then away, and Natsume smiled to himself, knowing what those two were doing. They were not there yet, but Ruka had admitted to him that he liked Hotaru, but was not sure how to approach her. They had been friends for a very long time, had seen the best and the worse of each other, and he simply did not know how to make a move without jeopardize their friendship.

Natsume knew they could just talk this out, but not all people were as easy going as he was, so he could not expect it to happen just like that. And Hotaru was… Well, Hotaru. She was a little reserved, never speaking about her intimate feelings. Yet, it was obvious she had noticed Ruka's intentions. Natsume noticed Ruka stare at the black-haired girl with determination.

This was the night then. He would do something about it.

''Oh, come one, Hotaru.'' Ruka joked, walking to her, throwing his arm around her. Natsume noticed Hotaru stiffened. Did something happen between those two?

''You know I love you all.'' Ruka grinned at her and Natsume realized what his friend was doing. He was dancing around her like a cat ready to attack – and it seemed Hotaru realized it too. If she blushed, no one noticed, but Natsume saw her eyes grew a little, and Ruka's arm found her hips, pulling her closer.

No one else seemed to notice the obvious body language.

''Yeah, we love you all. And anyway, you could greet us too!'' Tsubasa complained, leaning on Koko's shoulder. The blonde pushed him off with a laugh and Tsubasa glared at him playfully.

''Hey, there's Anna!'' Nonoko noticed and everyone turned towards the pink-haired girl who made her way through the crowd of dancing people. The music got louder with each minute and the night became heated.

Right behind Anna, there was another girl. Natsume noticed her right away. Long brown hair, big eyes, and a body to dream of wrapped in a tight short blue dress. Whoever left this hot _hot_ girl, was a stupid moron.

''Hey guys!'' Anna greeted with a bright smile and walked into their circle. The girl behind her stopped next to her and smiled shyly at the group. ''Guys, this is Mikan Sakura. Mikan, these are my friends, Hotaru, Misaki, Nonoko, Koko, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume.''

''Hey…'' Mikan greeted and Natsume could already feel it – the desire to have her. His eyes wandered down her body, then up again, catching her eyes. He smiled at her in a way that told her he liked what he saw. She did not react much, but simply smiled back, her eyes moving from one person to another.

''Hey, Mikan. What would you like to drink?'' Koko asked, and asked the others too. He was usually the one bringing drinks.

''Um…'' Mikan looked around. ''Whatever that isn't too expensive, I guess…'' she told him, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. She did not know how to behave yet.

''Straight or a mixture?''

''Straight. And strong if possible.''

Koko smirked. All right. You guys?'' he asked the others.

''Beer for me!''

''Me too!''

''Happoshu!'

''Twice!''

''Trice!''

''Later…''

''Whiskey.''

''Anything is fine.''

''You don't want anything, Hotaru?'' Koko asked in bewilderment. It was not strange that she did not want anything yet, but he had to tease. The girl shook her head, Ruka still holding her around the hips. ''Later…''

Ruka watched her with a small smile, knowing exactly why she did not drink. She had to stay sober for this. She had to have control over herself once they decided to have the talk.

''All right then.'' And Koko went to the bar counter.

''So, Mikan. How come I've never seen you around?'' Natsume asked, starting his little game. Mikan looked at him, and he felt a sudden giddiness in his chest. She made him feel strange, a little nervous. She had this strange aura around her, all those pheromones and the scent…

''Natsume, right?'' she smiled sweetly. He seriously wanted to take her with him. ''I haven't been going out for some time now.''

''Had a boyfriend?''

''Yeah… Not anymore – thank Kami for that…''

''That bad?''

''Nah… Just… A little too clingy for my taste…'' she grimaced as if ashamed for what she said.

''Well, it does sometimes happen that it's the guy who's clingy.''

''Yeah…'' It looked like she wanted to say more about it, but did not.

''So you came to have some fun tonight?'' he asked, giving he ran inviting smile. He knew she understood, because she looked at him without answering just a second too long.

''Actually, just to drink and forget. I'm not sure I could handle anyone right now.'' She admitted, rejecting him gently. Natsume nodded, understanding, but not discouraged. He would try for now.

''Here are the drinks!'' came Koko's voice from behind and Natsume smirked. Koko gave everyone their drinks and stopped in front of Mikan. ''Whiskey for you, darling. I know you need it.''

Mikan took the glass and took a sip. ''Thank you. The next round is on me.''

''Sure.'' And Koko went to Anna.

Mikan realized she and Natsume drank the same. ''That's a coincidence.''

Natsume shrugged. ''From time to time it's all right to consume something stronger.''

''Can you handle it?''

''If I drink it slowly.''

''True. Gulp it down at once and you'll wake up at the hospital.''

Natsume chuckled. ''Happened to Ruka once.''

''The blonde?'' she glanced at Ruka and Hotaru who talked to each other in whispers.

''Yeah, he had realized he messed up with a girl and drank his sorrows away. It was a nasty thing to watch.''

''I believe you. So how old are you Natsume Hyuuga?''

''23. I'm in the last year of Art and Science College.''

''I'm in the Engineering program, 24 years old.''

''Engineering? Seriously?''

''Yeah, I know… A girl shouldn't mess with men's work and blahblah.''

''No, it's just… It's a surprize for me to get to know a girl who studies this.''

''It's quite interesting, really.'' She slowly sipped at her drink, her cheeks colouring.

''So what made you run for the hills if I may ask.'' Natsume asked once more, hoping to stir the conversation in that direction.

Mikan chuckled, her deep alluring voice making him react in a very _very_ pleasant way. ''Stalking.''

Natsume's eyes grew and he choked on his drink. ''Stalking?''

''Stalking.'' Mikan confirmed with an unsure smile.

''Seriously? That's… Does that actually happen?''

''Apparently yes. It took them six months to lock him up.''

''Just how did you get involved with someone like him?''

Mikan shrugged. ''He had been a nice guy and he never caused any trouble. But once I mentioned breaking up, he lost it. That's it.''

''So you were practically hiding these past months.''

''Yeah… Something like that. You can't really go out without feeling a little scared…'' she admitted sheepishly. Natsume was baffled. Just why would anyone do that to a girl? It was sick!

''Man… That's a crazy thing you had to go through. No wonder you need such a strong drink.''

Mikan chuckled. ''I'll need more than just one.'' _To forget…_ Was her unspoken sentence and Natsume got it. If she let him, he would make her feel better about it, but he knew that women did not see things this way. Sex and emotions were mixed together and while he never had sex without emotions, he certainly did not develop romantic ones right away like many girls did.

It might hurt her if he tried to seduce her now.

He caught her smiling at something behind his shoulder. He glanced back and smiled himself. Ruka played with Hotaru's hair, smiling at her, while whispering something to her that made her blush. She seemed a little uncertain and confused, but not unwilling.

''Ruka's quite persistent.'' Natsume noted, and Mikan chuckled. ''Obviously.''

Ruka pulled the black-haired girl closer to him, telling her something that made her stare at him. She asked him something and he nodded, sighing, leaning his front head on her shoulder. It seemed he just confessed and tried to make her believe him. Natsume could read the next sentence from Hotaru's lips and he felt a little bad for his friend. ''How should I know this isn't just a game for you? You are my friend. I wouldn't stay your friend if this is just-''

Ruka interrupted her by saying something Natsume could not catch. It seemed it made Hotaru relax into his arms. Then she pulled away slightly and made him look at her. She said something and Ruka smiled brightly. When they kissed, Natsume and Mikan turned away to not intrude their moment.

''That's nice.'' Mikan commented.

''It was about time.'' Natsume smirked. ''The poor guy had it bad for her since forever.''

''Why didn't they get together then?''

Natsume shrugged. ''She's the ice queen, and he's insecure. He had fun elsewhere first before even thinking about approaching her.''

''This was what he had messed up?''

''Ah yeah… Once he realized she also had the hots for him and he still had flirted around, he kind of realized his mistake. She never said anything, but it was obvious she had been hurt.''

Mikan nodded. ''Love is a tricky thing…''

''Yeah… Still nice.'' He grinned at her.

She laughed, and he pulled her to the dance floor, where they had fun for the rest of the night. They danced, drank, and laughed, forgetting about the world. He made her feel happy and relaxed and she kept him entertained, made him laugh and talk about nonsense. Natsume did not want to admit it, but rarely did a girl make him talk so much, and brought out so many stories out of his mouth.

But this Mikan…

She gave him a feeling of… How to put it? She made him want to protect her… In a way. He could not explain it. It was not like he was some macho who thought women were weak and all that crap. It was just that she… He wanted to, like, keep her safe or something. Maybe it was just the fact that she had been in danger not long ago and he was somewhat shocked.

As they walked towards their dorms early in the morning, the sun still not up, they were drunk enough to talk about it.

''So why in the world did you choose to spend your night with me, Natsume? There were quite a few girls trying to gain your attention. Yet you stayed with me… I hope I'm not some pity case here.'' She chuckled unsure about herself.

Natsume shook his head. ''Nah… Honestly, you're interesting. Beside wanting to jump you, of course, just look at you-'' for a second he lost his focus by checking her up and down. Only after she nudged him, did he gain his senses and grinned at her drunkenly. ''-you're interesting. I'd love to hear more about you.'' He slurred. ''Of course if you talked about something else, while we'd be doing something else-''

Mikan shrieked in laughter and Natsume grinned at her. ''Kami-sama, I've never met anyone that direct!''

''Well, life's too short to hold back. Just saying what I think.''

''That's good, I guess.''

''It is, it is. Just look at you…'' he stared at her chest wishfully. ''Man… What the hell was that guy thinking, bloody idiot…''

Mikan chuckled, far from walking straight. ''I'm glad he's been gone from my life…''

''I'm glad too.'' He grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer, planting one on her mouth. Then he pulled away, grinned at her cheekily, and walked again. Mikan blushed, her legs almost giving in, but caught her breath the last moment. She stared after him.

''You sneaky little…'' she laughed, running after him. Once she caught him, he grabbed her again, and snogged her one more time. This time not just stealing a kiss. This time he took his time, making her co-operate. He was breathless as he nibbled at her lip, and played with her tongue. Her body was so soft and warm and alluring, and she smelled wonderful, and he could not help himself but want more. With a gasp, he slightly pulled away, noticing she searched for his lips. ''Come with me, Mikan… Come with me…'' he chatted, nipping at her lips, her neck, her shoulder, and back on her lips.

''Natsume… I don-''

''Let's not complicate it. Let's just enjoy…'' his mind went blank once she touched his chest, his heart beating rapidly.

They snogged for a very _very_ long time. Then he pulled away, gazing at her ravished lips, her half-open eyes. ''Let me make you feel good, Mikan. It's going to b-'' this time it was she who kissed him, taking his breath away once again.

Natsume did not wait anymore. Even though his mind was completely preoccupied, he moved the moth towards his dorm. They did not stop kissing, only when he had to find his goddamn key, did he pull away for a second, and unlocked his room. They soon disappeared behind the door, falling through it like rocks, laughing at their eagerness.

They continued kissing and ravishing each other on the floor, and then there was a moment, Natsume leaned above her, gazing at her, his heart hammering against his chest. She stared at him with her big brown eyes, her hair around her head like a halo, her chest moving up and down quickly. His knuckles brushed over the valley between her breasts. He heard her breath hitch and he became instantly excited.

She was beautiful.

''You are beautiful.'' He whispered, and he meant it. He always meant it when he told that to a girl, but this time, he did not just throw it out. He meant it in both physical as well as in mental way. She was beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her, his arms hugging her around her back and butt to pick her up and take her to his bed. She let him. And she let him do many other things too.


	2. Let's Not Complicate

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**Let's Not Complicate**_

* * *

When the afternoon rolled by, Natsume groaned in pain. His head hurt like he had hit a truck. His mouth felt dry and his throat was hoarse. He did not even think about opening his eyes, but the brightness that fell through his window right onto his effing face, made him almost lose his mind. He would have to get up and close the curtains.

But he seriously did not want to get up.

Not that he could actually. His body felt like he had ran a marathon and his muscles ached everywhere.

It was a good ache. Through his dizziness and ache, he smiled to himself. He had had a wonderful night behind him. He could not remember if he ever had had such an active partner. She literally sucked out all of his energy. He could barely move. Scratch that.

He could not move…

But he had to if he wanted to get rid of that brightness and take a look at the wonderful girl that made his night unforgettable. He thought he would be the only one making her scream in pleasure, but she… Kami-sama… She made him see stars… Several times… No wonder he was so dead.

He smirked, but the movement of his cheeks made his head hurt even more, so he quickly stopped. He buried his head into his pillow and threw his arm around the naked girl beside him.

Only there was _no_ naked girl beside him.

For a second he lied still, thinking his brain played tricks on him.

His fingers felt around in search for her, but the space next to him was empty. And cold. She had been gone for a long time.

He finally opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He leaned on his elbow and took a look to the side. He looked like someone from a nightmare. Red eyes, dark circles under them, and a pale, almost green face. Nevertheless, he glared at the empty spot next to him, hoping she might appear if he stared long enough. She did not of course.

He threw himself back on his pillow and groaned.

Why the hell would be the first girl who left his bed voluntarily be the one he wished would not have done that?!

Never has a girl sneaked out on him. Never.

He was usually the one. Normally, they slept in the girl's room, but tonight they just so happened to go to his room. He wished she had stayed. So they could have gone through another round. Of course, the inability to actually move was discreetly ignored, but it was easier to be angry at her that way. Sex with her was mind blowing and he seriously wanted to repeat it! Several times if possible.

He groaned in pain and anger, but could do nothing about it.

Meh… He would call her later…

Where was that piece of paper with her number again?

Oh, she did not write her number down.

The he surely saved her number in his phone.

Wait.

He did not get her number!

They were so preoccupied with each other that they forgot to exchange phone numbers!

''God-dammit…'' he cursed in whisper, his headache too strong to actually speak louder. He would have to speak with Anna and get Mikan's number.

Only he could not get her number.

''What do you mean she doesn't have a cell phone?'' he asked in disbelieve, once he spoke with Anna the next day. His headache was gone, and he felt physically satisfied. The first thing he did on that Sunday was finding Anna and ask her for Mikan's number but she gave him a pitiful smile and shook her head.

''She didn't have a cell phone since that bastard had started stalking her. He had called her every day, and sent her threat messages. She threw her phone away after that and only wore that thing that alarmed the police in case anything happened. I told her to buy a new phone now that he was locked up and she said she would… She's still working on it.'' Anna explained and patted his shoulder.

Natsume groaned, feeling helpless. Now he knew how girls felt when they could not reach him.

''She ran away, didn't she?'' Anna asked him, making him sit down at the bench in the campus park.

Natsume scratched the back of his neck, nodding. ''Yeah… She did…''

They were silent for a moment, then Anna spoke up again. ''Natsume, listen…'' she sounded serious, and Natsume looked at her. Her gaze was on the nearby trees.

''Mikan… She went through a lot these past few months. No, this past year. I know you don't want anything serious, and so does she. Don't nag her about a relationship or anything. Don't give her hope and then leave her, all right? She wouldn't handle it well. She was practically isolated for more than a year and she's still afraid. If you want something with her, keep it easy. She can't handle a relationship right now.''

Natsume did not say anything. He did not dare embarrass himself and tell her he actually thought about asking Mikan out on a real date. That would be awful.

''You're an all right guy, Natsume. But please don't play with her. She's a broken person. All she needs is comfort and a friend.''

''What did he do to her? Beside stalking…'' he asked, knowing that there's more to the story.

Anna sighed, dishevelling her hair. She glanced at him then back at the trees. ''Beside stalking, Reo had tried to rape her. He broke into her room and… Anyway, she screamed loud enough for people to hear and the boys on her floor, got him out, and called the police. He's been in jail since then. Thank Kami for that. Honestly, I'm surprised she let me persuade her to get her out at all. For six months, she had been hiding, not speaking with anyone.''

''She needed company.'' Natsume spoke up, and Anna nodded. ''Yeah, I guess… She needed comfort.'' She finally looked at him. ''Let's not complicate things, Natsume, all right?''

He stared at her for some time, then sighed. ''Don't worry. I'm not boyfriend material.''

Anna laughed. ''Of course you are. You're just scared of someone having you wrapped around your finger. You don't like losing control.''

''Ah shush you shrink. Don't analyse me.'' He chuckled a little sadly. ''But I can hang out with her, can I?'' he asked, just to be sure.

Anna shrugged. ''If you catch her. She practically doesn't have any free time. She's either at school, at the dance studio, or at the self-defence course. It was a miracle on Friday that she actually came with me to the club.''

After a beat she added. ''Actually, I'm quite surprised she went home with you. I told her everything about everyone before we came, so she kind of knew who you guys were…''

Natsume looked at his friend sideways. ''So she knew about my escapades since the beginning?''

Anna nodded sheepishly. ''Yeah… I told her. Yet she went with you…''

Natsume nodded.

Only hours later did he get a little annoyed. ''She used me!'' he complained to Ruka who was in seven heavens. The blonde sighed, not really listening. He was thinking of his girlfriend, who was currently playing volleyball on the field in front of the university. He admired her body and he lusted after her, his heart beating faster every time he so much as glanced at her. And when she glanced at him once in a while, he grinned happily, waiving his hand in greeting. She smiled back at him, blushing a little.

Natsume was annoyed at the sight. ''Would you please listen to me, man?!''

Ruka turned to him, sighing again. ''She didn't use you, Natsume. You two had sex and she walked away before you woke up – just like you do every time you sleep with a girl. You both wanted it and you both got it. What's the problem now?''

Natsume closed his mouth. ''There's no problem. I'm just not used to a girl walking away from me like that.'' The little liar he was. He was actually angry. Mikan had known he was a playboy, an easy boy if he put it like that. He would give her what she wanted and she could easily walk away without concern. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that. But never has a girl ever done that to him!

''What is it Natsume? You like her or something? I mean, it wouldn't be that strange if you did, but that would be something new for you.'' Ruka spoke, while staring at Hotaru again. The two boys were sitting outside on the grass around the volleyball field, watching girls play. There were several people around them too, but no one paid any attention to them.

''Why would it be new? I like all girls!''

''Of course you do.'' Ruka told him sarcastically. ''What you like is girls in general; their bodies, their looks, their voices. I can't remember you ever liking one particular girl, that's all. I think the sex just made you stop thinking, or something.''

Natsume glared at him. 'Why would it be strange for me liking one girl?''

''You don't ever like just one girl. I think you shouldn't play with someone like Mikan. She needed comfort after that shit she went through and that's it. If she fell in love with you, and you'd send her to hell… It's just not a good idea, Natsume. Leave it be.'' Ruka explained, scratching the back of his neck. Then he smiled at Hotaru again.

Natsume rolled his eyes. First Anna, now Ruka. Just why do they think he would do something stupid?

Later that day, he hung out with Koko, his mood gone bad. They were playing basketball one on one.

''Stop it, Natsume.'' Koko threw at him and Natsume glared.

''Stop what?''

''Stop moping around like a love-sick girl.''

''I'm not a love-sick girl.''

''You could have fooled me.''

''Leave me alone.''

They kept shooting hoops in silence for some time.

''Look…'' Koko started, holding the ball. ''I know I should tell you to move on, because you're obviously not the one for her, but if it's making you go crazy like that, go and ask her out, dimwit.'' Koko threw the ball at him and Natsume caught it with a glare.

''What do you mean I'm not the right for her? She slept with me. I'm not the bad guy here.''

''I don't mean it like that.'' Koko sighed. ''You're not a one-girl man, Natsume. She's got her own problems, man. Don't add yourself in that.''

''Why is everyone telling me to leave her alone, dammit?!'' he threw the ball into the basket and it went through. As it hit the ground again, it rolled to the side, the boys ignoring it. Koko sat down on the ground. ''Look, I heard this girl had it bad for quite some time. You're a great friend Natsume, but I'm not sure if you could be a good boyfriend to that girl. If you two keep it casual, then no problem. Just don't complicate things, all right? I was there when the guy had attacked her. You don't want to imagine that, Natsume. She screamed so loud and she looked so afraid… And her clothes…'' he shook his head to forget the image of a scared and crying Mikan, lying on the floor, her clothes ripped apart, her cheek bloody.

''You were there?'' Natsume asked in disbelieve.

''I'm one her floor, stupid.'' He rolled his eyes.

''Then get me her phone number!''

Koko glared.

''I wouldn't hurt her.''

''Do you want to be with her?''

Natsume was silent for some time. ''I don't know…''

They were silent for some time, staring into nothing. The sun slowly disappeared behind the huge Tokyo buildings as the boys let their thoughts wander.

''…Just… Don't do anything stupid, all right?''

Natsume sighed. ''Yeah…''


	3. Silky Skin

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**Silky Skin**_

* * *

Natsume did not see Mikan until a whole week later.

Which was somehow a lie.

He will put it that way: He did not speak with Mikan until a whole week later.

After his friends had warned him to keep it casual, and to not complicate things with her, he did not approach her. However, he did walk around campus to maybe by chance if it was possible catch the sight of her. Now imagine that. More than 30.000 students were attending the University. There were several buildings of which the University consisted. And each of them had more floors than he expected.

Now, it was not like he was trying to _find_ her or anything. He simply decided to have a look around the whole University. You know, _expanding_ his horizons.

And it was not like he did everything since Monday. No. On Monday, he simply glanced around, hoping to see her. His eyes caught many other _fine_ females too, he could not help with that, and he did strike a flirty conversation here and there, but generally speaking, he only glanced around.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, he was already walking through the halls of the Engineering department, _coincidentally_ getting lost. Quite a number of females volunteered to help him out and by the end of classes, he was already familiar with the place, the people, and teachers. He felt satisfied to have achieved that much.

And just by chance, _of course_, he mentioned something like: ''Hey, you know, my friend Mikan Sakura is studying engineering. You know her?''

The girls eagerly nodded. ''Yeah.'' Red-haired-blue-eyes replied with a bright smile. She was quite a hotty. ''She's one of the seniors. Actually, the only one who already completed her Master's Degree. She only has to take a few exams and she's officially graduated. She's quite famous around here.''

''Really?'' that was a new information. So she was not only pretty, but also very smart.

''And since that thing with her ex…'' another girl replied. ''Everyone is quite protective of her.''

''Naturally.''

Then one of the fake-blondes chirped up. ''But you know… She's been famous since she started attending this school – that's what I heard at least.''

This stirred his attention. ''How come?''

''Well, quite a few people mentioned that she's-''

''Girls! Class is starting!'' the teacher for the afternoon classes interrupted their conversation, and Natsume's shoulders fell. Nevertheless, he smiled at the adorable group of girls and bit them goodbye. Before the teacher walked into the class behind the girls, he stopped him and asked him where the classes for students for the Master's degree were.

''Oh, you've just missed them. Today they had an excursion to the Tokyo Tower to study its structure and possible changes.'' The middle-aged man explained, then left for class.

''Damn…'' Natsume muttered in annoyance and returned back to his dorm.

On his way back, he met Anna and Nonoko, and together they went for some Okonomiyaki. They chatted about different things and coincidentally, they started talking about exercising.

''You still going to the gym?'' Nonoko asked Natsume and bit into her Okonomiyaki.

''Sure. I'm going tomorrow and on Friday. I'm working on my middle section now; stomach muscles.'' He did not brag, the three of them had always had such conversations – that is why he considered them family.

''So you're going for a six-pack? Are you careful with what and when you're eating?'' Anna asked, drinking her juice.

''Quite honestly, not really. It's not like my eating habits are horrible. Enough vegetables, enough meat, and enough carbohydrates. And I rarely eat junk food.''

''True. Although, you'll have to work out really hard for because of this Okonomiyaki.'' Nonoko grinned.

Natsume shrugged. ''Not a problem. I'm only concerned about my stamina. Have to start jogging someday now.''

''You're still at the gym nearby?'' Anna suddenly asked.

''Yeah, why?'' he just took a bite of his delicious food, as she surprised him.

''There's that dancing studio where Mikan dances.''

Natsume choked on his food. He coughed a few times, took a sip of his juice, then cleared his throat. She did that on purpose, the little witch. ''There's a dancing studio?'' he started neutrally.

''Yeah, I think Mikan mentioned they're preparing a number for a flash mob. It's going to happen on one of these days.'' She continued. ''I think the studio is in the same building as the gym.'' She smirked at him. ''You might meet her.''

Natsume grinned stiffly. If he could, he would throw something at Anna for making fun of him. It is his goddamn business! ''That would be great.'' He replied blankly, but in his mind, he was practically making somersaults.

For a second he thought that he behaved like a girl…

Then again, who would not do everything possible for another night of mind-effing-blowing sex? He would, thank you very much.

And so, as Thursday rolled around and his classes ended, and he went to the gym, he patiently observed the studio that really was next to the gym. You could see through for it was completely out of glass, but you could hear nothing because it was sound-proof.

He actually saw a glimpse of her. He knew it was her because of the long hair. He almost fell from his treadmill as he realized it really was her, but he caught himself the last second and continued jogging. He almost pulled a muscle in his neck from all the stretching to see her. It was a large group of dancers doing warm-ups and some dance moves.

Natsume could not see her completely because she was hidden somewhere in-between. The group started dancing in sync, but Natsume did not focus on their moves, but tried to find her face. He could not of course. They moved all too fast.

He also hoped he might catch her after their dancing class is over, but after two hours, he could not jog anymore. He waited for another half an hour just to make sure he would not let the opportunity pass by, but the dance class did not end soon enough. He walked back to his dorms disappointed and very tired. Maybe he should simply leave her be.

With this thought he walked back to the gym the next day in the afternoon. His muscles still hurt from yesterday, but he decided to continue, if only just for the sake of getting stronger. Afte ran hour he could not do anything anymore, and with a towel around his neck, he walked around the gym building to find an ATM. He already drank up all of his water, so he needed to buy one more bottle.

One of the huge rooms the building offered were wide open and loud yelling and shouts were coming from it. There were a few people standing at the huge open doors, watching with crossed arms. Natsume decided to take a peek too.

It was a self-defence class, he realized. Women and men were doing some self-defence moves on each other, yelling while challenging their strength. Natsume looked around, his brain telling him that this was it. And it really was. There she was. Sweaty and flushed, her hair in a long plait, wearing black yoga pants and a red T-shirt. Her expression was serious and she was out of breath.

Their teacher clapped his hands. ''All right. Stop for now. Let's try the back attack. My assistent Narumi here will play the attacker.'' Natsume saw a tall guy completely covered in those rubber defence pieces of clothes that covered his face, his stomach and the part between his legs.

''Sakura-san. Come, let's try this out.'' He called Mikan, and she looked at him a little insecure. ''Don't worry. You know how it goes.''

She nodded and walked to the middle of the room. Everyone around stopped moving and either sat down on the floor or just stood, watching. Natsume watched too, his eyes glued to her. Mikan closed her eyes and the Narumi guy came behind her. The teacher walked around them, explaining the procedure to his students.

''If you're a woman, there's a 90% chance someone will attack you on the street. If you're a man it can also happen, but usually it's about robbery. So what do you do if the attacker comes from behind and grabs you.'' While the man talked, Narumi grabbed Mikan around her upper body. She visibly stiffened.

''If the attacker has a knife or another weapon, you do as he says. But if it's obvious his purpose is to hurt you, you do the following.'' He looked at Mikan.

''Remember four-leafed clover. Down, middle, up, and in between. Narumi is covered, so it won't hurt him. Sakura…'' He looked at her. ''Three, two, one…''

''Down!'' they all called together, and Mikan kicked Narumi with her heel on his foot.

''Middle!'' Mikan elbowed him in the stomach, and he leaned down from the force.

''Up!'' She punched her fist into his face backwards.

''In between!'' She kneed him between the legs. Narumi was on the floor.

''Very good! That's how it's done! You bring the attacker down and run for your life. Never stay. He might stand up again.'' The teacher explained and patted Mikan on the shoulder. She smiled at him and helped Narumi up.

''That's it for today. Next week, we're working on the front attack. Think about it.'' The teacher ended the class and the audience who watched the self-defence class work, clapped. Natsume clapped too, impressed. Mikan looked up and noticed him. Her eyes grew in surprise and she smiled. She grabbed her towel and bottle and walked to him, wiping her face.

''Hey there.'' She greeted and Natsume grinned at her. ''Hello, ninja. You've got quite some skill.''

''Thank you. I've been in this class for a few months now. It's great. What are you doing here?'' she asked curiously, drinking her water. Natsume shrugged. ''I was at the gym, working out. I was here yesterday too – I think I saw you, but I'm not so sure.''

''Yes, yesterday I had dancing. We were here until ten in the evening. I thought I would die.'' She joked, grabbing her sports bag.

''Are you performing anywhere?''

''We'll have a flash mob next week, in the city park. You should come.'' She invited him as they walked out of the room.

''Sure, I'll come. Hey, listen, you got any plans now?'' he asked, grabbing his chance. Mikan glanced at him, silent for a second. Then she shook her head. ''No, not really. I was going to do some work for school; I only have a few more exams before I'm done, and I thought I could do that this weekend.''

''On a Friday?''

She chuckled. ''Well, I don't really go out that much these days, you know.''

''Yeah… Want to go for a drink or something? Just to catch up.'' He invited her, an easy smile on his face.

Mikan looked up at him, thinking. ''All right. But I can't stay too long. I have a few chapters to read. I'll just take a shower here and change.''

Natsume nodded in satisfaction. ''I'll go take a shower too, and change. Then see in you in a few?''

''Yeah…'' she smiled and walked to the gym showers. The building had them at the back, women and men showers separated. 15 minutes later, they both walked out of the building, freshly showered and in clean clothes. Natsume was once again mesmerized how good she looked in a simple yellow summer dress. She smelled wonderfully.

They sat at a cafe nearby, ordering tea.

''I had enough alcohol for this week.'' She told him in embarrassment, her cheeks rosy.

Natsume smiled. ''We did drink a bit too much, yeah.'' He wanted to talk about that night or day – however you looked at it. He wanted to repeat it, but he had to go at it slowly. He did not want to scare her away, because it was possible that she did not usually just go to bed with a stranger. Maybe it had been just a moment of weakness.

''So… You dance and do self-defence beside attending school. That's quite admiring.'' He started neutrally, focusing the attention on her. Mikan smiled. ''Yeah, I've been dancing for a few years now. We do occasional flash mobs and performances at special events, but I'm not a professional. As for the …'' she smiled sourly. ''That's for personal protection and independence.''

Natsume nodded. ''I understand. If you don't mind me asking. Did you have any problems after…''

''Not really. I didn't go paranoid if that's what you mean. And I don't have problems with sleeping. I just wanted to be able to take care of myself if something like that happened again.'' She explained, stirring her tea and taking a sip.

''That's a good idea, yeah. So, how do you manage to do all this beside school? I heard you've already completed your Master's Degree.''

''Oh, you heard that?'' she chuckled embarrassed. ''Yeah I did, actually. Well, the teachers approved of my work, found the research fascinating and it will be published in the science papers once I do all my exams. It's really great, you know!'' she told him enthusiastically, her eyes shining.

Natsume used the moment. ''What is the paper about?'' he asked and she launched into a thorough explanation about some construction plans and mathematical explanations, Natsume never heard of. She was speaking with her hands, making her point by throwing them around, while she talked nonstop.

If he was honest, he did not catch everything she said. He was too focused on her lips that moved in a very _very_ sexy way and on her hands, her fingers with short nails that had caressed his back while he had moved above her, making her produce sounds that hunted his dreams. Her scent was still the same, gentle, but obvious, and he seriously had to stop thinking about it and focus on what she was saying if he did not want to embarrass himself.

''-so I concluded that the old construction wasn't stable enough.'' She ended her long explanation and Natsume looked at her impressed. ''Wow… You really know what you're doing.''

She laughed, her voice ringing in his ears, making him smile.

''I think I do. I did work on this for quite some time. What about you, Natsume?'' the sound of his name on her lips brought memories of that night again, but he quickly brushed them off. He shrugged. ''I'm from the Arts and Science Department, in the Health and Environment program. I just started working on my degree about Solution for the Pollution in the city.'' He explained his work to her and she listened intently, commenting and giving suggestions here and there.

They ended up debating about it and laughed the whole thing off, once they realized they were arguing too loud. ''This is really interesting.'' She told him.

''Yeah, it is. It can happen we're going to work against each other once we get employed.''

''That would be awful!'' she grimaced playfully.

''I know. You might kill me in the end.''

''Eh, no. I'm not going over dead bodies for work.''

''Good to know. Because with your skills, you might actually be able to kill me.'' He joked and she nudged him, laughing. Once the laughing died out, they stared at each other.

''I should go.'' She told him, gathering her bag.

Natsume stopped her. ''Hey, come with me. I'll show you what I've written up until now.'' The excuse was lame, but he wanted her to know what he wanted. She stared at him, nibbling at her lip, thinking. She knew exactly what he wanted. She sighed. ''All right. But not for long. I have to go back later.''

Natsume grinned, standing up. ''All right.'' He paid for their tea and together they walked towards the campus. As they arrived at his room, he opened the door for her and led her in. Just to ease her in, he showed her his work and they discussed the theme for a while. They were sitting on the floor in front of the low living room table, staring at the laptop with his work on it. His wardrobe was right behind their backs and his bed was next to it. The small kitchen was opposite them with a small kitchen counter separating the kitchen and the living room/bedroom. His room was small and tight, but right now, ideally tight.

''Do you want to drink something?'' he asked her finally, his eyes practically stripping her.

''What do you have?'' she did not look at him, but grinned at the computer.

''Juice.''

''Sure.''

He brought her juice and they both drank. The radio played some modern tune, but Natsume did not hear it. He was focused on the beautiful girl in front of him that was about to give in once again. She sipped at her juice, looking everywhere but at him.

He noticed her chest go up and down faster than before, and he could already feel himself get excited. But it was not only that. He felt… Strange, to put it like that. His chest felt tight and his heart was beating faster. It felt like the first time he got together with a girl. It made him feel euphoric. He stared at her wet lips, and her tongue licking the juice away.

She glanced his way.

He reached for her glass of juice and took it away from her, placing it on the table. He leaned over her, almost lost himself in her big brown eyes, and kissed her. Their lips melted together right away; it was a little uncomfortable, kissing her from the side, but soon he helped her climb on his lap and leaned his back on the wardrobe behind him.

They snogged each other, his hands wandering down the small of her back and under her dress, where he embraced her butt. She reacted at his touch and pressed herself closer to him, making her feel whole on him. His fingers dig into her skin, massaging it, and he could not help but moan in pleasure, as he felt her move over him. They were still fully clothed and he seriously needed to strip her.

He pulled at her dress and helped her pull it over her head and off. She threw it to the side and was now sitting on him in just her underwear. She was beautiful. He took her all in with his eyes, and his chest almost burst with want and new emotions when she giggled softly, her hair falling down her shoulder, and kissed him, her hands helping him get rid of his clothes.

They had a very long and very steamy evening.

* * *

AN: My Internet crashed yesterday, so I'm sorry I could not post the new chapter xD


	4. Runaway Baby

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

Natsume watched her lazily with half-open eyes and a satisfied smile on his face as she put on her bra and panties. Her skin was flawless; silky and pale and he would love to touch her again, but she took all his energy away again. He was lying on his bed, his blanket covering just his lower body.

He was dead tired.

''Why don't you stay?'' he asked her, his voice hoarse and low. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and sleep with her, feeling her skin on his. Her scent made him go mad.

She smiled at him and searched for her dress. ''Can't. Told you I've got to a lot to do.''

''It's late. You can do it tomorrow.'' He yawned and slowly sat up.

''If I stay here, I won't sleep much and then I won't be able to do anything tomorrow.'' She told him sweetly and put on her dress. Then she sat down on his bed, planting a wet, long kiss on his mouth. Natsume's arm hugged her around her shoulder, as he enjoyed her lips and her scent. He did not know why her scent made him go so crazy. He groaned and pulled her closer, lowering her on the bed.

''But it's dangerous to go out now.'' He gasped as their lips parted, but she giggled, her lips still touching his. ''Have you seen my self-defence tactics? I think I'll be all right. And these hundred meters won't kill me.''

She kissed him one last time, before she gently pushed him away and stood up, putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag. Natsume put on his shorts and jumped out of bed. He walked her out and kissed her once more in the hall.

''Man… You're so hot.'' He groaned, and buried his nose into her shoulder. He felt and heard her giggle, and he noticed the goose bumps he caused on her skin. He licked the naked skin on her shoulder and gave her a small hickey.

He chuckled as she glared at him playfully. ''Just to mark it.''

She rolled her eyes and was about to go, when he stopped her once more. ''When will you get a phone? I want your phone number.''

''Oh… I bought it on Tuesday. Anna had nagged me until I went mad, so I got one.'' She fished her brand new phone out and he told her his phone number. She called him then so he would have her saved.

''Finally.'' He muttered and she giggled. ''All right then, Natsume. See you around!'' she saluted him, and he blinked.

See you around?

''Hey!'' he called before she disappeared behind the corner. She looked over her shoulder, a smile still on her face. ''Wanna hang out sometime?''

''Sure!'' she waived her hand and disappeared from his sight.

He stared after her, confused at what just happened.

See you around?

Really?

''Why does it bother you so much?'' Ruka asked the next day as Natsume came whining to him. Her words bothered him to no end and he had a hard time sleeping. He knew exactly what it was that made him restless, he just could not put it together with her. He called Ruka later in the morning and the two boys went out to the football pitch, kicking balls into the net.

''It's just… I don't even know how to put it-''

''I told you to leave her be. Of course you didn't listen.'' Ruka interrupted him, rolling his eyes. He dribbled the ball around him and kicked it in. ''You said it yourself; she needed comfort and you offered. You offered again, and of course she took the opportunity. Don't blame her again. If anything, be glad she isn't nagging you like many other would.''

Natsume sighed, not really into playing right now. ''It's just… She's so… I don't know… The sex is bloody fantastic! And her tits- Kami, her tits! And that scent; it's making me mad!''

Ruka shook his head at him. ''Are you seriously falling for Mikan Sakura?''

''What?! No!''

''Who's falling for Mikan Sakura?'' came another female voice from the side and both men turned to her. Hotaru came to them, walking casually, wearing a reserved smile that brightened once Ruka practically flew to her and pecked her on the lips. They exchanged a few whispered words and smiles and Natsume almost gagged. ''Helloooo! Could you please keep it PG while I'm here. I'm not ready to get diabetes from all the sugar in the air.''

Ruka and Hotaru laughed at him, but separated. The trio sat down on the grass, pushing the football around. ''So, what is it with Mikan Sakura?''

Ruka chuckled and nudged Natsume. ''Our playboy here is moping around because of Mikan. She threw his infamous ''see you around'' and now he's scared he won't see her again.''

''I'm not-''

''And he's got a crush on her and doesn't know how to handle it.'' He laughed as his best friend who punched him in the shoulder.

''I don't mope around.'' He stresses, although that pout on his face proved the opposite. ''I'm just not used to girls walking away from me.''

''You'll have to get used to it then.'' Hotaru told him, a pity smile on her face. Both boys looked at her in confusion.

''What do you mean?'' Natsume had a bad feeling about this.

Hotaru sighed, scratching the back of her head and looked up into the bright blue sky. ''Well… Mikan Sakura is actually quite… popular…''

Natsume nodded. ''Yeah, I know. She already completed her Master's Degree and has a serious project offer waiting for her.''

Hotaru nodded. ''Yeah… But she had been quite famous even before that. Before she met that psychopath Reo, she was quite… lively…''

''Lively as in…?''

Hotaru looked at him. ''Lively like you. Outgoing. Very social. A playgirl if I put it like that.''

Natsume gaped. ''Are we talking about the same girl here?''

Hotaru shrugged. ''Mikan started dating Reo a year ago. The relationship lasted six months before she wanted to break up. Then he started stalking her and the rest of the story you already know. Before Reo, Mikan was your female version of Natsume. And it seems she's finally opening up again, going back to her previous life style.''

Natsume could not say anything.

''Really?'' Ruka chirped in surprise. ''But she seems quite innocent.''

''Well it's not like she's some kind of bitch. She just doesn't do relationships. As I said, just like Natsume. I talked with Anna this morning and she was so happy that Mikan finally came back. She actually put it that way: that she came back. She told me that Mikan is planning to start anew again. She'll be studying this weekend, but the next one – there'll be a flash mob or something, and well… She would start going out after that if I understood it right.'' She told them.

Natsume stared at her in disbelief.

Ruka snorted, but stifled his laugh. ''So she did use you in a way. Kami… I can't believe it!''

''I wouldn't say use…'' Hotaru defended her. ''More like, he showed her how great sex is. She was hiding herself for half a year. She was still insecure, and here comes our confident Natsume Hyuuga and pulls her in again. I guess, it was only a matter of time when she would stop hiding.''

Natsume did not say anything. He thought about the Mikan he got to know and that sweet smile of hers just didn't go together with a playgirl. Ruka and Hotaru quickly changed the topic once they had noticed he really was shocked, but Natsume could not get it out of his head.

He waited a few days to see if she would call him. She did not. Then, he called her – which was something new for him. He usually did not call girls.

She answered with a bright laugh. ''Hey, Natsume!'' she greeted him.

''Hey, Mikan. What's up?'' he asked, a little calmer now that he had heard her.

''Oh, nothing. Just hanging out with my girls.'' He heard the loud giggles from the background and was glad she was not in a company of a guy. ''I was just studying for my last exam, as these chicks came and dragged me out of my room.'' She laughed at the protests from the background.

Natsume chuckled. ''I hear you. Listen, wanna hang out sometime?''

''Sure.'' Was her immediate reply. ''Although not before next week. I seriously need to study until Friday. Don't forget about the flash mob on Saturday, all right?''

Natsume grinned. ''Of course I won't. But I'll have to kidnap you after that. You owe me a drink.''

She laughed brightly and his heart sped up a little. ''We'll see. If I'm free, then I'll go. But I won't promise anything. I'm a very busy woman.'' She playfully teased and made him chuckle.

''All right then, see you on Saturday then.'' He told her, more confident now.

''Yeah, bye bye!'' and she ended the call. And even though Natsume was grinning from ear to ear, something heavy made his stomach feel ill.

And as Saturday rolled by, he finally found out.

The crowd in the park was huge; Natsume guessed half of them were dancers, ready to start. The other half were clueless people, just passing by. Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru came to watch this together and could hardly wait to see the performance.

''This is so exciting.'' Anna squealed, looking around. ''And the majority doesn't even know what is about to happen.'' She whispered among them and giggled excitedly. The others chuckled at her behaviour.

''Does anyone know what this flash mob is about?'' Tsubasa asked, his arm casually around Misaki's shoulder. It seemed like they were in good terms again. Everyone shrugged clueless.

''We'll see.'' Was Natsume reply before he caught sight of Mikan. She noticed him and smiled brightly at him, waiving her hand. She quickly turned to herc o-dancers, then back to him, ruching towards their group. She was wearing a coat that hid her outfit underneath, he supposed. She also wore very nice red high heels.

''Hey guys!'' she greeted and hugged Anna. Her red lips made Natsume nervous.

''Mikan, just what will happen here?'' Nonoko asked and hugged her too. Natsume stepped closer, and once Mikan noticed him next to her, she hugged him too. Kami, it felt so right having her in his arms.

Once she pulled away, she smiled at the others. ''You'll see, the number is fantastic. It's just the right thing for me I guess. It's like opening the season.'' She grinned cheekily, and Natsume gulped. She was too sexy for her own good.

''Opening season?'' asked Koko curiously.

''Yeah, you know. Coming back to life. Summer's here; love is in the air; the youth is getting wild – that kind of thing.'' She explained.

''Ohh! So you mean, sexy time is near!'' Anna squealed and the girls giggled. Natsume's mouth fell open.

Seriously?

Someone from the dance group raised his hand and Mikan knew this was the cue that the flash mob will start in a few.

''All right, guys. It's about to start. Enjoy the performance.'' She giggled and winked at Natsume.

Kami-sama… He was going to die.

She rushed back to her group and five minutes later loud music embraced the park. People looked up in confusion and stopped moving. A flash mob was nothing new, so everyone quickly realized what was going on. The group of dancers formed a circle and danced to the improvised bas intro, then they parted in the middle, forming long and bright corridor.

A very sexy girl in a tight short red dress with high heels came walking to the beat, her red lips mouthing the lyrics.

Ah yeah,  
Well, lookie here, lookie here  
Ah, what do we have?  
Another pretty thang ready for me to grab

But little does she know  
That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night  
It is her I'll be holding

The dancers multiplied, everyone dancing around Mikan who was the centre of the performances. She moved with the beat, her hands telling a story her mouth was lip singing. She wore a cold smirk, playing the queen of all women, wrapping everyone around her finger.

I love you so  
That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)  
You'll tell me  
Baby, baby, please don't go away(don't go away)  
But when I play, I never stay (I'll never stay)

To every girl that I meet, yeah  
This is what I say

Everyone started dancing the same way, showing off moves Natsume only saw in movies. Natsume had no idea how the girl moved with those shoes on her feet.

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get, get, get away, get away, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run, run, run away, run away, baby

Once again, Mikan was the centre of attention, dancing with the lyrics.

Ah yeah  
Well, let me think, let me think  
Ah, what should I do?  
So many eager young bunnies  
That I'd like to pursue

Now even now they eating out  
The palm of my hand  
There's only one carrot  
And they all gotta share it

I love you so  
That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)  
You'll tell me  
Baby, baby, please don't go away (don't go away)  
But when I play, I never stay ( I'll never stay)

To every girl that I meet, yeah  
This is what I say

Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

When this part started, the male dancers kneeled down on both of her sides, once again forming a corridor. The female dancers with Mikan in the front smiled confidently at the whooping crowd, red lips mouthing the truth, Natsume just realized. She was a sex goddess.

See I ain't try to hurt you, baby  
No, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup  
See I ain't try to hurt you, baby  
No, no, I just wanna work you, baby

If you scared you better run  
You better run, you better run  
You better, you better, you better

Run, run, run away, run away, baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get, get, get away, get away, darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true

Your poor little heart will end up alone  
'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone  
So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby

With the end of the song everyone was dancing and as soon as the sound disappeared, the dancers quickly made their way to different directions, disappearing in the crowd. Yet the audience remained clapping and whooping. Natsume stared at Mikan who was already wearing her coat again, Anna chatting with her. This was reality.

It was true.

Mikan Sakura just opened up her season.

The season of her playgirl days.

They once again started.


	5. Caveman

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**Caveman**_

* * *

As Natsume continued with his days, his mind was fully occupied with the girl that shocked him to the core. After a few days he finally admitted that it was not the fact that she was just like him, but the fact that it surprised him so much.

No, not just surprised.

It angered him and made him feel vulnerable. This is why he never let a girl close enough – because she was able to make him feel like shit. And he seriously did not want to feel like shit. Shit smelled bad and was disgusting. And he really could not associate shit with someone as wonderful as Mikan.

Wonderful regarding sex of course.

She was nice and all that, but obviously this was just her way of playing around, so her real personality was still a mystery to him. Yet, thinking of her and remembering those two long conversations he had with her (yes, he was referring to their first night together, and that drink they had on more than a week ago), she had seemed so… Natural… Innocent…

Her smile looked sincere, her eyes bright, and her voice high pitched. The scent she was giving off made his chest tighten and her presens simply turned him into a nervous first-timer. She enchanted him like a witch and he could not control it.

He guessed this is how he made girls feel.

It was both a skill and part of personality.

He did not know how to handle it.

It was not like he felt anything serious for her. A crush yes, but that was a consequence of wonderful sexual satisfaction. Nothing else. His body was grateful to her and it worshiped her because she had made him feel so good.

So why did he feel so bad?

He could not concentrate on the lecture and did not write down anything.

Also on Saturday. Once the performance was over, Mikan came to him and his friends, hugged them all, chatted happily for a few moments, kissed him on the cheek, and bid them all goodbye. It was like… Like nothing had happened between them. Like they were seriously just… friends…

Did he get friendzoned?

No, he did not tell her he liked her, and she did not tell him she liked him back , but did not want to date him. There were no feelings between them. Just a sexual connection.

Natsume sighed. Just why was he even thinking about it?

She was a fantastic sexual partner and he should take her as such. They would meet once in a while to have sex, have a good laugh after one of their debates, and then go their own ways. Many other girls wanted to be with him and many other men wanted to be with her, so there was no need for anything serious.

But just the thought of her and…

Anyway…

He will stop thinking about her and concentrate on class. He had his degree to finish.

He could not stop thinking of her of course. He even saw her now outside in the school's park, hanging out with girls and boys, laughing and chatting about whatever. And if she saw him, she smiled at him, waived her hand and greeted him. Like a friend.

Man, it made him so mad!

He tried to be reasonable that everyone could do whatever the hell he/she wanted, but he started to behave like a possessive caveman! Like his body and brain were screaming: She is mine! Fuck off everyone!

And the longer he did not say anything about it, the angrier he got.

He went to the gym to work out his anger and it helped him a little, but then he saw her in the dance studio again, flirting with one of the girls (yes, she swung both way, he realized that quite soon), and he could not help but glare at her. She did not see him of course, but it made him feel better. He also saw her the next day at the self-defence course and for once she was completely serious, not minding anyone. It seemed like it was reminding her what had happened to her.

They 'coincidentally' met in the hall of the huge gym building and Mikan once again greeted him enthusiastically. ''It seems we've got similar schedules.'' She smiled at him, sweat dripping down her front head. Her face was flushed and her clothes were wet at the edges. She looked so hot he almost jumped her right away.

Yet, he only smirked. ''Yeah, I don't even know why I haven't met you before we got introduced.''

Mikan shrugged. ''I was still practically hiding, and you didn't know who I was, so…''

''True. I haven't told you yet, but your performance was bombastic on Saturday.'' He complimented her. It was not like he would just give up on her without at least trying, you know.

She smiled sweetly. ''Yeah? Thanks. We worked on it for almost three months and it paid off. We've been performing it all around the city. I think we'll be in the news later this evening. There are already more than 300 people dancing.''

''300 people?'' he peeked through the door of the dance studio, and heard Mikan laugh. It made him feel better. ''They aren't here, silly. Some go to other dance studios and others have dance classes at another time. We could hardly put everyone in here.'' She touched his arm and shook her head. It was enough to wake him up the _other_ way.

Kami-sama… Since when did a touch do that to him?!

And she was looking at him that way, making his mind spin in circles, and all he wanted to do was grab her and take her and make her scream.

He chuckled, his deep voice making her react in a very pleasant way – he noticed. He always noticed. Girls were his specialty. He knew how they reacted. So he was very satisfied once realizing he could invite he rover again.

''You know, today the club won't be open, because some hooligans threw a stone at the window.''

''What, really? And the girls talked about going out tonight. We could technically go somewhere else.'' She taped her cheek with her finger, still gazing at him. ''Hm… We'll see…''

''I would invite you all over, but I don't think my room is big enough for your group.'' He smirked, waiting for her to decide if she wanted to come or not.

''True. It's quite tight… Enough for two I guess…''

''Mhm…'' he dishevelled his hair. ''Guess, you'll have to ditch them and come with me.'' He offered, staring at her like a wolf ready to attack. She licked her lip nervously and glanced back at the girl she had been flirting with before then back at him. She decided.

''Guess you're right.'' She flattered her eyes slowly, walking through the hall with him. They did not take a shower, but made their way straight to the campus. While they walked, she quickly typed a few messages to her friends to cancel their date, then laughed nervously. ''This happens quite often.''

Natsume shrugged more confidently now. ''We're compatible. What else is there to do.''

''True.'' She admitted.

''Won't that girl be a little angry with you?'' he referred to the girl she had flirted with. Mikan glanced back, munching at her lip. ''Well… I didn't promise her anything… And there's still time some other day, maybe…'' she smirked at him knowingly – in a way like co-workers smirked at each other when they knew something others did not. They were in a way co-workers; not working together or anything, but knowing their _profession_ – if you put it like that. They knew how to handle people. She knew he knew and now he also knew she knew. It was that kind of smile. That is why she chose him. Because he was a player. Because he would lead her back to her old ways and demand nothing in return.

It turned him on even more. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her up the stair of his dorm to his room. She laughed, her voice ringing in his ears, and let him pull her with him. Once they were in the room, they practically tore their sweaty clothes from each other and… Well… Made Natsume's bed squeak.

As she was above him, riding him; her eyes half open, gazing at him, her mouth producing sounds of pure pleasure, Natsume felt like dying. It was pure heaven and hell at the same time. It was physical pleasure and mental torture. He loved her body and he loved what she was doing to him. He even bit into her shoulder out of pure want and he could not hold himself back as he felt reaching the stars. But his emotions, which started to turn a certain way, made him feel helpless, empty. The sex was meaningless to both of them - at least to her. He on the other hand started… feeling. He wanted more.

And he would not get more.

He finally understood what it was like to have and not have at the same time.

And it was maddening.

And as they were lying in his bed after, out of breath and tired and sweaty, he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her there.

Of course she would not stay. She sat up eventually, a satisfied smile on her face. She was still naked as she stood up and stretched, and he once again felt the need to take her. He gazed at her and took her hand, pulling her back to him. She squeaked and giggled as he once again pleasured her and screamed as he brought her to the top.

''Kami-sama…'' she exhaled out of breath. ''I'm going to lose some weight here.'' She joked and leaned on her elbow to look at him properly. He grinned at her, reaching for her hair strands that fell over her shoulder and twirled it around his finger. ''Then we'll have to feed you again, eh?'' he laughed as she hit him with his pillow and playfully fought him.

''I'm dead.'' She announced as they stared at the ceiling, pillows thrown around the room.

''Me too. I think I won't be able to move tomorrow.''

''I think I'll just sleep the whole day.'' She chuckled and sat up once again. ''Can I use your shower?'' she asked before grabbing her bag with fresh clothes.

''Sure. I'd join you, but you killed me here.'' He told her and she laughed again, walking to the bathroom. He heard the water from the shower and imagined her standing there, smearing the shower gel all over her body. It was a wonderful image and it would make him run to her and have her once more, but he was seriously finished. He could no more.

As she came out again, wearing simple jeans and a T-Shirt, he was already in his shorts, looking for something to eat in his fridge. ''Hungry?'' he asked he rover his shoulder, but she shook her head.

''Nah, it's all right. Then I'll be off. See you around?'' she put her shoes on as he stopped behind her. And this was it. The casual _see you around_…

''You can stay, you know?'' he tried. He felt like an idiot doing this. If she really was like him, she would run for the hills now.

She looked at him in surprise. ''Of course I can't. This is your room.''

''I wouldn't mind.''

She stared at him then, her expression turning serious. ''This is casual, isn't it? I thought you didn't want anything serious. I mean, I heard that much.''

''That's true.'' he felt annoyance rush through his body.

''Then… I shouldn't stay here. We both want it easy… Isn't it right?''

''Of course.''

She stared at him again. ''Why are you answering in such short sentences?'' she asked suspiciously. ''Are you angry? What is it? We're on the same page here, aren't we?''

Natsume sighed, annoyed. ''Yeah, sure… I just had a great time. Wanted to make sure it wasn't the last time.''

''Well no, it wasn't… I mean… We can meet here and there, while also meeting other people.'' She explained carefully. He got angry. He was not sure why he was so possessive towards her, but…

''Why can't we meet more often? I mean I like what we have.''

''But we said nothing serious.''

''Yeah, but still…''

She frowned, now concerned. ''Natsume, I like you in a way, I like to have sex with you, but I seriously want to just play around for a while. I can't do serious. Just like you.''

And it was out. FRIENDZONE!

He groaned in annoyance and opened the door for her. For one sick moment, he understood why that Reo did what he did. ''Yeah, I got that. I'll _call_ you when I'll _need_ you.'' He spat at her, furious now.

He realized he had hurt her the moment she grimaced as if in pain. He regretted it right away, but it was too late. She turned away angrily, not even glancing his way. ''No need. I think you have a few hundred others on your call list before me.'' With her hands in fists, and clenching the bag strap over her shoulder, she marched away as fast as possible.

''Mikan!'' he called after her, but she ignored him, disappearing around the corner.

He did it now. He angrily walked back into his room and shut the door behind him with a bang. He knew people on his floor will give him a piece of their mind about such a ruckus in the middle of the night, but he did not care.

Why did she have to do that?

Why did she have to just walk away?

He… And he practically called her a slut… He, the biggest prostitute in the world. He, the hypocrite. He always said everyone should do whatever they wanted and he just… And then he did that. He played with girls, manipulated them to like him, to believe him, and then he went and accused Mikan of… that… And she even _told_ him what she _wanted_. She was _sincere_, while he never was.

He grabbed his phone and called Mikan. It went straight to voicemail. She was ignoring him.

''Fuck!'' He called her a few times, but she turned her phone off. He sent her a message with an apology, then took a shower. He groaned in frustration as the water dripped down him and felt awful. He was a self-centred pig, an idiot, and he would like to hit his head until it bleed.

He had to do something about this…


	6. Moping Around

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**Moping Around**_

* * *

''Just what did you do?'' Hotaru asked him as he glanced at his phone again. It had been the 17th time this past hour they were sitting outside in the University park, eating lunch. It was a beautiful Monday, so the whole group decided to spend their free hours outside eating and doing nothing.

Well, they did not do _nothing_. While Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Tsubasa, Koko and Ruka played volleyball, Hotaru and Natsume sat under the Sakura tree and made some notes for their paper. Well, Hotaru worked diligently, Natsume on the other hand took a look at his phone and practically jumped every time someone called him or wrote him a message.

It was obvious there was something going on.

''Nothing.'' He replied, frowning at his phone, and throwing it on the grass beside him. Hotaru rolled her eyes, snatching the phone away. Natsume protested, but she was already scrolling down his text messages and often called numbers. Mikan Sakura was the most common name of called numbers. Hotaru raised a brow at him and Natsume snatched the phone back, crossing his arms and leaning back at the tree trunk.

''Hyuuga…'' she demanded threating.

Natsume sighed and scratched the back of his neck. ''I might have said something… mean to her.''

''Mean as in…?''

He pressed his lips together but did not answer.

''I noticed you apologized to her in the message but she did not answer back. What did you do, Natsume? As far as I know, Mikan is quite a forgiving person, very nice actually. So what?'' she waited patiently, knowing he would tell her eventually.

He grumbled something under his breath, then sighed again. ''We had… a thing… And I kind of asked for… _extra attention_… and she told me that currently… that was out of the question.''

''And?''

''And I got a little angry.''

''A little…''

''I kind of… told her that… I'll have her _on call_…'' he glanced at Hotaru and flinched at her expression. If looks could kill, he would be a fried pancake by now. ''Seriously?''

Natsume nodded, looking at the ground. He heard Hotaru sigh and looked up. She shook her head and muttered something like ''I can't believe it…''

''I know it was stupid and awfu-''

''It was very stupid, Hyuuga.'' Hotaru interrupted him, glaring at him. ''Have we ever judged you for your _whoring_ around? For your _cocky_ attitude towards people? For watching you lie and manipulate people around you so you could get what you wanted?'' her voice was harsh and cold and Natsume knew he deserved it.

''You're the one always saying that everyone can do whatever the hell he or she wanted. I didn't know that was a lie too.'' She was obviously disappointed and Natsume did not know what to say back.

''I'm trying to apologize.'' Was his weak answer.

''Don't apologize for your thoughts, Natsume. Do something about it. Because this isn't fair. I seriously don't care what you have with who, but you being an asshole towards people because they do _the same_ as you, but are - as opposed to you - honest about it, is seriously not ok.'' Her voice got louder and attracted the attention of others. They stopped playing and stared at them in concern.

''You're my friend Natsume. And I 'm not saying this because I took a liking to Mikan –I did, of course, she's a great girl – I'm telling you this because you're losing sight of what you're doing.'' She continued, anger visible in the colour of her voice.

''And it's not just now with Mikan. It was all right when you made it _clear_ at the beginning what you wanted. You were _honest_. You're not honest anymore. You've become this… this…'' she struggled to find the right word. ''You've become an ass, Natsume. This isn't just having fun anymore. It's plain making fun of people, and it's seriously _not_ cool.'' She finally ended her loud speech and sighed, face palming. The others came slowly walking towards them.

''I'm sorry, Natsume – for what I'm saying – but I had to say it one of these days. It's ok if you just play, but don't badmouth. It's- it's-''

''It's hypocritical, I know.'' He said instead of her and slumped against the tree trunk. The others sat down around them, watching them.

''What's going on?'' Ruka asked, glancing between them. They did not say anything at first.

''I was a jackass. Hotaru just pointed it out for me.'' Natsume told them, sighing.

''What happened?'' Nonoko asked in concern.

''Does it have anything to do with Mikan?'' Koko asked, and they all looked at him. ''She was also in a very bad mood yesterday. Once she was finally out of her room – we're practically neighbours, you know – she… well… she wasn't as chatty as usual. So I guessed, because you two were recently…'' he awkwardly explained.

They were all silent for a few moments. Then Hotaru spoke up again. ''This has nothing to do with us, all right. Natsume will take care of it.'' She stared at him, and he nodded. ''Yeah, I will. I promise.''

After a second, Hotaru finally smiled and hugged him. ''I'm sorry again, for saying such things.''

He hugged her back. ''Nah… It's all right. Someone has to tell me what I'm doing wrong. I'm sorry too, Hotaru.''


	7. Interference

_**Runaway Baby **_

* * *

_**Interference**_

* * *

Natsume did not nag Mikan too much. He occasionally appeared in front of her class to talk to her, but she was long gone before he had even a chance to open his mouth. He gave up on calling her or messaging her, but he did tell her girlfriends to tell her he wanted to talk to her.

She did not contact him, of course. If someone practically called you a slut… you do not just forgive that. And just to make it clear here, Natsume respected girls. He respected girls who loved sex. And he also respected those who got paid for sex. Prostitutes had the oldest job in the world and have to take a lot of shit to gain some money. There was nothing wrong with offering your body; as a singer you offer your voice, as a bodyguard, you offer your muscles, as a worker you offer your hands and legs; and as a prostitute, you offer your intimate parts – it is simply a job.

So when he kind of called Mikan that, he will admit, he wanted to be disrespectful and he wanted to hurt her, because he felt offering her body to someone else beside him made him furious. It made him sick and he simply could not handle it and blurred out the first thing that came to his mind. But generally speaking, he had nothing against someone enjoying sex with different people. He did it himself.

For a whole week already he tried to appologize but Mikan practically cut him off.

He did not know what else to do, so he stopped. The girl obviously did not want anything to do with him, so why should he bother her. He would become another Reo if he did that. On the one hand he understood the guy. He was madly in love with Mikan and had a wonderful time with her. But when she wanted to break up, he lost it and wanted to get her back. It went out of hand and he suddenly changed into that obsessed stalker who tried to rape his ex-girlfriend.

But Natsume was not like that. He knew where the line is. He did not even want to do something bad to Mikan. He simply wanted to apologize to her and move on. But his conscience did not leave him alone – his mother taught him well.

He sighed, trying to forget about the whole thing.

''What's with you?'' his sister asked beside him, smirking. ''You've been sighing and moping around like a girl since the very beginning.'' Aoi watched him stare through the glass of Tokyo Tower. She, her boyfriend Yuichi and Natsume went to a short trip to Tokyo Tower to sight see. Yuichi had never been up here, so the two siblings decided to spent their time together here.

Aoi and Natsume met once every month to spend some time together because with Natsume studying at Tokyo University and Aoi studying biotics on the other side of the country, they rarely saw each other.

Today they decided to go to Tokyo Tower and have a look at the whole city.

But Natsume was unusually out of it.

''It's nothing.'' He brushed the matter off and sighed again.

''He messed up with a girl.'' Was Yuichi's comment and Natsume glared at him.

''I realized that much.'' Smiled Aoi. ''What I want to know is what was it he had done? I've never see him like that, _especially_ not because of a girl.''

Yuichi shrugged. ''Maybe he fell in love, but she didn't.''

Natsume sighed. ''Yeah, something like that.'' He finally admitted, making the other two gasp in surprize.

''Really?'' Aoi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Natsume glared at her. ''Thank you for your sympathy.''

She ignored his stare. ''But Natsume! That's wonderful! It's the first time a girl made you go crazy! I've never seen you fall in lo-''

''I'm not.'' He spat. ''I'm just… She just… I did something stupid, all right.'' He clarified.

''Of course you did.'' Yuichi stated. ''But what – is the question. And how will you make it right?''

Natsume shrugged. ''Tried. Didn't work. I'm done.''

Aoi and Yuichi stared at him pointedly. He turned away. ''Leave me alone, love birds. I'm not having this conv-'' he abruptly stopped talking once he saw her. He almost forgot to breath and blink. Aoi and Yuichi noticed his reaction and looked the way he was staring.

There she was. Wearing skinny jeans and a red shirt, her hair in a beautiful plait. She wore black high heels and a blazer, looking like a real business woman. She was in company of three business men and two business women. They all held some papers in the hand and one of them a huge construction plan. The group was discussing something, pointing at different places of the floor of the Tokyo Tower part they were in.

Mikan was explaining something to them as her eyes caught sight of a shocked Natsume. She did not react much. She held his stare for a moment and turned to the group again. It seemed she told them to take a look around and think about her suggestions. Then she excused herself from them and made her way to Natsume. He was surprised at this. Aoi and Yuichi quickly realized what was going on, and walked to the other side of the floor to give them privacy.

''Hey…'' Natsume greeted, and Mikan greeted back, her expression one of awkwardness. ''Hey…''

The silence that followed was exploding with tension.

Then, Natsume finally opened his mouth. ''I'm sorry, Mikan. I seriously didn't mean it. I was angry and I just didn't think straight.''

Mikan nodded. ''Yes, I got your messages.'' She sighed. ''I'm not angry anymore, it's all right. It's just… I didn't expect to hear something like that from you.''

''I know, I'm an asshole and a man whore. I was an idiot to even think of something like that.'' He rushed explaining, glad she was listening.

Mikan stared at him, thinking. ''You know Natsume, you were my first after Reo. The last time I had slept with him was six almost seven months ago. When we broke it up and he started stalking me, I was afraid to go out. And when he tried to…'' she grimaced. ''He only came to ripping my clothes apart, nothing else – Koko saved me. And the others. It's been months since then. And I know people think that I should have PTSD, but I don't. I'm not afraid of sex and of men. I just wasn't ready to have anything with anyone until now. I'm ok now. I need my freedom now.'' She explained, looking straight at him.

Natsume nodded, but felt bad. ''You deserve it.''

''Yes, I do. And no one should judge me.'' She told him seriously.

''I know, I'm sorry.''

''It's all right. I should have replied to your messages, but I was angry at you.''

''I really was a jackass.''

Mikan finally smiled. ''Yeah, you were.'' They awkwardly looked around, not knowing what to say.

''So… What are you doing here?'' she asked.

Natsume jumped at the possibility to talk to her more. ''I'm here with my sister and her boyfriend. We rarely see each other and once a month we get together and do something. We decided to show the Tower to her boyfriend – he had never been here before.''

''Oh, that black-haired girl and the silver-haired boy? I actually saw you three enter, but wasn't sure if I should talk to you.''

''Yeah those two. They are-'' he looked around. ''Where the hell are they?'' he exclaimed. He heard Mikan chuckle and turned back to her. ''I think they're there.'' She pointed to the corner, where Aoi and Yuichi were eavesdropping. They jumped as Mikan looked at them and scratched their head in embarrassment. They walked towards Mikan and Natsume with a sheepish smile.

''Hello.'' Mikan smiled.

''Hello. I'm Aoi, Natsume's sister. And this is Yuichi.'' Aoi introduced herself, ignoring Natsume's playful glare.

''I'm Mikan. You two really look alike.'' Mikan noticed, looking from one to the other. Black hair, red eyes, nice body structure.

''They're not twins. They just look like their mother.'' Yuichi commented and Mikan nodded. ''Interesting.''

''So what are you doing here, Mikan? I noticed those people there…'' Natsume asked, trying hold the conversation.

Mikan grinned. ''They're planning to use my work for their project. I'm about to get some business.''

''Seriously?'' Natsume grinned, happy for her.

''Yep, we're going through the plans and we still have to discuss a few things, but yeah…''

''That's fascinating.'' Aoi chirped. ''Aren't you still in school?''

Mikan turned to her. ''I'm about to finish, but they want my ideas, so…''

''Wow…''

Mikan glanced at the business people and waived to them. Then she looked back at Natsume. ''I must go now. It was great to talk to you again, Natsume.''

''Yeah… I'm happy I saw you.''

''It was nice to meet you two too. Have a nice day, all right?'' Mikan shook hands with Aoi and Yuichi, then looked back at Natsume. ''Then… See you around, Natsume.''

He smiled. ''Yeah… See you.''

She went back to her group and once again they started discussing business. Natsume watched her go, then turned back to Aoi and Yuichi. They smirked at him smugly, arms crossed. ''So…'' Aoi dragged out the word slyly. ''Wanna tell us something?'' Yuichi continued.

But Natsume just showed them the finger, laughed and walked away. He was glad he talked with Mikan. He was glad it was ok now.

The next few days Natsume and Mikan interacted again. They greeted each other if they saw each other on the campus and chatted, and hung out again. Natsume noticed Mikan flirting around and it made him very jealous, so he strategically messed up all her attempts to get someone for the night.

There was this time at the dance studio when Mikan flirted with that hot girl again. Natsume walked casually to them, threw his arm around Mikan's shoulder and grinned at the two women. ''Hey there!'' he greeted cheekily and Mikan smiled at him, having no idea what he was doing. The other girl looked a little insecure from one to the other and made a step away.

''Hey, Natsume. What's up?'' Mikan asked, not noticing the girl's insecurity.

''Nothing, just made it through 15km on the jogging machine. I'm dead. What about you girls?''

''We're preparing for another flash mob. Oh- You two don't know each other yet. Natsume, this is Wakako. Wakako, Natsume.'' The two shook hands, sending each other invisible shots and lightening through the tight smile. Mikan did not even notice.

Before the poor girl could say anything, Natsume beat her to it, and focused on Mikan. ''So… Listen, Anna asked me to tell you that she wants to see you today. Something about making a cake, I don't know.'' He shrugged, and Mikan gasped. ''Shit! I forgot!'' she glanced at Wakako. ''I think I'll just tell Anna we'll meet another time.''

''Suit yourself. She sounded a little angry though…'' he expertly played his part and sent Wakako a sly smirk. The girl rolled her eyes at her obvious rival and withdrew. ''Don't worry Mikan. You should go. I also have something to do today, so, no problem…'' She smiled and walked away.

''Wait!'' Mikan called after her, but Wakako was already gone. Her shoulders fell and Natsume pulled her closer, smirking slyly. ''Come on. Anna's angry. I'm not going to be the one talking to her.''

Mikan sighed and gave in. ''All right, all right. Damn it…''

Natsume could not be more satisfied.

His second intervention was on the school grounds.

Mikan was flirting with a baseball guy, already planning to have some fun with him. Natsume talked to the other baseball players and persuaded his friends to participate. The boys had a great time hitting and running after the ball in such a nice weather.

Of course, Natsume did not plan to just play. He 'accidentally' threw the ball in such a way that the one hitting it, did it uncontrollably and the ball hit the guy who flirted with Mikan right into his stomach.

The poor boy gasped in pain, unable to produce a sound and collapsed to his knees, Mikan screaming for help.

''Oh Kami-sama! Someone call the hospital!'' she yelled and his team-mates quickly came running to him, helping him to his feet. ''Mate, you all right? Can you stand?''

The poor chap could not speak yet. Their coach came and shook his head. ''He just needs to lie down and I'll call a doctor to take a look. It's nothing serious. He'll be blue and sore for some time, but that's that. Take him to the hospital wing.''

The boys helped him walk, the one hitting the ball apologizing. Mikan watched them disappear in concern and disappointment. Natsume walked to her, the glove still on his hand and another ball in his other hand. He whistled. ''That was a bad shot.''

Mikan looked at him, staring a little suspiciously, but then sighed, shaking her head. ''Poor guy. I hope he'll be all right.''

''Their coach said it's not that bad.'' Natsume shrugged, trying to stay serious. He really just wanted to laugh. He had been a member of the baseball team for all his middle and high school life. He knew how to throw a ball.

Mikan nodded, sighing. She scratched the back of her head and shrugged. ''Yeah… I didn't know you played baseball.'' She noted, her eyes on him.

Natsume smirked. ''I know a thing or two about it.''

Mikan smiled at him. ''High school?''

''Yep.'' Natsume offered her his arm and together they walked through the park and chatted about their high school experiences.

Round two successful.

The third time he did something again was at the club. He and his friends went out, as well as Mikan and her friends. They were all dancing and having fun, and Mikan was once again flirting with two guys.

Natsume already had some alcohol in his blood so he did not really think about it, when he interrupted their conversations with a goofy grin, pulled Mikan away and invited her for a drink. This time, Mikan knew what he was doing.

The music enabling them to talk without being heard, she yelled at him. ''Why are you cock-blocking me!? Stop it Natsume, because it's not funny!''

For a second he stared at her, then rolled his eyes. ''I'm not blocking you.''

''Of course you are! First Wakako, then the baseball guy, now this!''

''You don't even know their names?''

''Of course I don't. I won't ever see them again! Do you remember every name that crosses your path?''

She had a point. He shrugged. ''Come on, don't be mad. I didn't do anything, really.''

Mikan gasped. ''Didn't do any-'' she groaned. ''You sent a ball into the guy's stomach.''

''That wasn't me!'' he defended.

Mikan glared at him. ''Still!'' she looked around. ''Man… I just need sex, dammit…''

Natsume glared at her. ''We could have sex, you know?''

Mikan clicked her tongue. ''I'm not angry with you anymore but that doesn't mean I forgot what you said. Not. A. Chance. Natsume.''

''Oh, come on… We're great together! We have fun together! Why wouldn't you want to do it?'' he exclaimed, music stifling down his voice. Around them, people danced and drank.

Mikan did not give in. ''So what? We can have fun elsewhere too.''

''Yeah, because it's the same…'' he spat in annoyance.

Mikan faltered, knowing it was true. ''Well… Maybe not the same, but still!''

Natsume took her hand and shut her up. She stared at him with her big eyes, a little shocked. He knew he affected her in a way. He gazed at her, leaning closer, then kissed her. He wrapped her in his arms and made her knees buckle. She fell into him and kissed him right back, her hands wandering through his hair.

Her lips nipped at his, and he invited her in, their tongues clashing. They forgot about the world and the world did not see them. He smelled her perfume, and felt her soft body against his. Her tight black dress did not hide much and he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. Breathing felt hard for her and she could not get enough of him. She felt wonderful in his arms.

But then again…

She did not forget yet.

She slowly ended the kiss, pecking his lips a few time. Then she stepped back and opened her eyes. She shook her head and looked at him, his dishevelled hair, his ravished lips. He was delicious. But she would not give in.

''No. I'm going to my group now.'' She announced, turning around. He grabbed her hand again, making her look at him. ''You know I'm right.'' He stated.

Mikan pressed her lips together and snatched her hand back. She stared at him for a few moments, then walked away. Natsume watched her go with a glare and saw her joining her group again, a bright smile on her lips once again. It was not that real smile she usually wore. It was the tight one, professional.

He glared and turned away.

She can do whatever she wanted, stupid cow. He joined his friends and ordered tequila. He seriously needed it.

He glared one last time at the laughing girl at the other side of the club, admired for a second her yumyum body, and finally turned away from her, gulping down his drink in one go, and smashed the glass back on the table.

He is never ever going to associate himself with this girl again. Ever!


	8. About Shoes And Us

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**About Shoes And Us**_

* * *

His head felt like he was a fucking hammer hitting against a wall.

It was going in slow BAM BAM BAM.

And once he simply tried to move it left or right; you know, just moving a muscle it was like BAMBAMBAM.

He seriously should stop moving. And thinking. Thinking made his head ache too.

He tried to relax his body, but he felt uncomfortable and shitty, and he thought if he did not move RIGHT NOW he was going to throw up!

Apropo throwing up, his mouth felt like he already did. Possibly several times. It was all dry and just _blah_ in his mouth so he better stop moving his tongue around because he seriously did not want to know the taste of _everything_ he consumed (or brought out).

He shivered suddenly, feeling a little cold. Did he forget to cover himself with his blanket again? So much for trying not to get ill. He just hoped he was not in someone else's room because this was not nice. If they had fun, she (whoever she is) should at least lend him her blanket!

He should take a look, should he not?

But his eyes! His eyes…

It was like stones on his head. Dry stones in his head. Once he gets up, he'll have to drop by a pharmacy and buy those eye drops – it really burned in his scull!

He will seriously have to open his eyes anytime now.

He will try at least. Ok, open your eyes. First your right, then your left.

He slowly, painfully opened his eyes.

He only saw white.

He pressed his eyes together again, groaning softly – not too loud because his head… His head!

He opened his eyes again. And blinked. Slowly registering what he saw.

There was the sky above him.

There was the wonderfully blue sky above him. With cotton white clouds and all that. A gentle breeze was caressing his face and if he does not stop this poetic nonsense, he will get angry.

So… To put it simply in his brain. He was lying under the bright sky.

He felt the soft grass under his back, but the ground still felt hard.

So, he was lying under the sky on the grass. He was lying somewhere outside.

He blinked. Several times. Until his brain finally registered what was going on. The realization hit him like lightening. Or like the branch he hit with his head once he sat up. Dammit, fucking klutz!

What the hell was a branch doing here?

He looked around. Of course, he had to be lying near a small tree, under the fucking sky.

He looked down, over himself.

And of course he had to be naked! Where the hell were his clothes?!

He looked around and stared blankly at the girl beside him. She was also star naked. But she was lying on their clothes.

Seriously?

He groaned. This time louder. And that stirred the girl out of her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times – confusion obvious on her face. She looked around in awe, then her eyes fell on him. Yes… First she looked _down there_, only then did her eyes wander up to his eyes. She stared, her eyes getting bigger.

''Morning.'' Natsume rasped, almost coughing.

She did not answer, just stared at him in shock.

''Good morning, Mikan.'' He said again and wanted to roll his eyes, but he stopped midway because it hurt his head.

At the sound of her name, she came to herself and only now noticed she was naked.

''Amenominakanushi…'' she whispered.

Seriously? Was she going to pray now?

She looked up again, confused and a little scared. She cleared her throat. ''What happened?'' she discreetly glanced at her wrists, and Natsume realized she was scared this situation was similar to the one she went through with her ex. He took pity in her.

''No idea. I just woke up.'' He told her, carefully touching his head. Even his scull hurt.

''And we're both naked because…?''

Natsume gave her _the look_. You know, the blank stare that clearly said _well, I don't know. Perhaps we decided it was too hot outside. Or, you know, we just pretended to be bunnies_.

Mikan glared at him.

He glared back.

''Where are our clothes?''

''They're your bed.''

She looked down and realized that yes, they were her bed. She moved away – Natsume seriously could not help but notice how her soft breasts moved with her – and pulled the clothes from under her. She threw his underwear and jeans at him, and started dressing herself. Not that she had much to put on. That tight short black dress simply was not much of a clothing. She still shivered.

Natsume was gentleman enough to throw his jacket at her. She caught it with a glare, but put it on. Now, finally dressed and warm, they looked around for their shoes. Of course they were not anywhere near.

''Did we throw them away of something?'' Mikan asked, walking in circles and looking for them. Natsume tried to remember. Just a blur of colours went through his mind. ''No idea.''

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. ''Just where are we?''

They both looked around. It seemed they were in a park. In one of those traditional parks, where you have to pay to get in. You know, perfectly shaped trees, small shrines, oval rocks at the side of the narrow path, and grass, clipped to a few centimetres. It was a wonderful sight. There was a brook nearby and a small lake in the middle of the park.

''How did we get in here?'' Natsume asked, searching for his T-Shirt. It was hanging from a branch. He put it on and caught Mikan glance at his chest. He felt satisfied, but did not comment on it. Mikan shrugged, having no idea. They looked at the space where they slept. The grass was a little trampled, but it was not obvious. And there were five used condoms lying nearby.

They both grimaced.

''Really?'' Mikan moaned and carefully picked up the condoms. She threw them into the waste bin.

For a moment, both of them stopped moving and speaking, and just took a look around. It calmed them down and Mikan sighed. ''Just what had happened? We came from a club in the middle of Tokyo to a park. And just the two of us?''

Natsume scratched the back of his head. ''Let's just get out of here, before someone catches us.''

Mikan nodded and they made their way around the park, having no idea where the exit is. For a few moments, they were silent, too awkward to say anything, but of course, they would not be them if they had not something to say to each other.

''Do you remember anything?'' Mikan asked.

''I drank too much. There's just a blur of… something in my head. The last thing I know is how Mochu bet me I can't drink that keg of beer. I'm not sure it was just beer…'' he explained sheepishly, watching where he was going – his balance was still a little off.

''Why must guys always drink so much? Or even bet on it?'' Mikan asked annoyed. Currently, everything annoyed her.

''Well, I don't know? You drank too much too, didn't you?'' he replied hotingly.

''I didn't drink much. I just can't handle alcohol. I don't even have a hangover.''

''Then try to remember something, all right!''

''I'm working on it, dammit! You could try too!''

Natsume groaned in pain again, his head protesting. ''Let's not scream please.''

''You started it.'' She replied, lowering her voice. And if I end up pregnant, I'm not having your child, just so you know.''

''We used condoms, for Kami-sama's sake.''

''Yeah, as many as we had. What if…''

Natsume put his hand over his face. ''Not now, please. I'm not ready for this kind of conversation.''

Mikan looked at him strangely. ''Don't tell me that no girl has ever come running to you, complaining you made her pregnant.''

''Of course not. I use _protection_. That's why it _exists_.'' He snapped. ''Did you ev-''

''No, I'm also very careful.'' She interrupted him. ''Besides, I'm not ready to have a baby yet. In ten years yes, but now… That's just ridiculous. I'm financially unstable so why would anyone have a child now without a job and without a serious partner.''

Natsume looked at her. Wise words, he thought. Coming from where? Mikan noticed his curious stare and shrugged her shoulders. ''My mother got pregnant with 17. She had an affair with her teacher. He died in a car accident before I was born, so my mother took care of me without any help. She had no relatives, so…''

He nodded, understanding. No wonder she was so paranoid when it came to safe sex. Then he thought about having heard these words somewhere. ''I think you told me that sometime during the night.'' He realized.

Mikan looked at him in surprize. ''You remember?''

He shook his head. ''No… Just… I had a feeling I already knew this… about you… So I guess, you've told me that…''

''Oh…'' She was silent for some time, thinking. ''I think I remember a few things…''

''Yeah?''

''I remember telling you that, yes. We were already here, sitting on the grass.''

''Stargazing, or something?''

Mikan smiled a little. ''It seems so.'' She turned away from him, as they reached the exit. It was closed of course.

''Shouldn't parks be open every day?''

''No idea. How did we get in if it was closed this whole time.''

They both turned towards the tall stone fence. There were Mikan's shoes at the top of it.

''I climbed up with these heels? Really?''

Natsume chuckled. ''I think I helped you up and then climbed after you. We were sitting up there for some time. Then I jumped down and caught you after.''

Mikan stared at her shoes. ''Yeah… I was laughing at something you said. We had to jump down quickly and hide because we were laughing too loud. And someone came looking.''

''We ran through the park then.'' Concluded Natsume and took one final look at the fence, before he turned to Mikan. He crouched down, indicating to her to use him as a ladder. Mikan looked at him sceptically, then sighed. She climbed up his shoulders and stood on them. She was holding at the fence once Natsume started to straighten up and stand, so she could climb on the top of the fence.

Once she was up, she sat on it and waited for the boy to climb after her. As soon as he was up, they looked around.

''Nice view.'' He commented, looking around. They could see the whole park at the one side, and at the other the city. They realized it must be late afternoon. Natsume jumped down the fence and prepared himself to catch Mikan. She quickly grabbed her shoes and with them in hand jumped into his arms.

She landed hard on him and they fell backwards, but nothing really happened.

''You all right?'' she asked.

He brushed his jeans once he was on his feet again and nodded. ''Yeah. Not a scratch.''

''Your shoes weren't here.''

''Must have lost them.''

They looked around. ''Where are we?'' Natsume asked.

''Rikugien Park in Bunkyo-ku.'' Mikan answered. ''It's between the so between Sugamo and Kamagome stations. North Tokyo.'' She shook her head and smiled in disbelief. ''That's why we came here. My mother brought me here often. Did we relive my childhood or something?''

Natsume stared at her. ''Seems so.'' He started moving. ''Let's go.''

''Wait. Let's buy you some shoes. You can't walk around like that.''

He shrugged, and they made their way towards the nearest shoe shop. ''What's your number? I'll go buy them.''

''Do you even have money? My wallet is in my pocket – thank Kami for that – and y-''

''Of course. Don't think these dresses are as simple as they look. We have many things hidden underneath.'' She smirked and Natsume rolled his eyes. He told her his shoe size and she walked into the shop. 10 minutes later, she came out with socks and a pair of sneakers. Natsume put them on and wanted to pay her back, but she brushed him off.

They walked to the train station to buy tickets, when they heard a loud gasp from the ticket seller. They looked at him in confusion.

''You two again?! Didn't you say you were going home?!'' the middle aged man glared at them, but the two of them just stared in confusion. The man quickly realized where the problem lied. ''I guess you two were too drunk to remember.''

Mikan jumped at the information. ''Can you please tell us what had happened last night? Did we come here?''

The man chuckled. ''Yeah you did. When you came out of the train, the two of you were arguing, and screaming at each other, then you simply started snogging in the middle of the station. Just like that. When I asked you to please remove yourself, while things remained PG, you my boy, threw your shoes at me.''

The pair looked baffled. The ticket seller laughed. ''I gave them to the homeless man there, so there you have it… I guess you didn't get home.'' He looked them up and down and shook his head in disbelieve. ''Youth today. Where do you want to go?''

No words came out. The man glared at them and that brought Mikan out of her daze. ''Uh… Um… Shibuya…''

''I'm also charging you for behaving like idiots. You're lucky no one called the police.'' He told them seriously. ''Here are the tickets.''

Mikan and Natsume took the tickets, thanking the man and paying him double. Before they walked away, Natsume looked at him once more. ''Uh… Did we do anything else?''

The man stared at them for a few moments, then sighed. ''Actually, yes. Some guys tried to pick up a fight with you while you two snogged. You girl hit one with her heels and then you two ran away.''

Mikan pressed her lips together.

''Now off you go. Don't ever want to see you in such a state. Please.'' He shooed them away and the pair walked towards the train. ''No wonder we hid in the park.'' Mikan muttered.

They waited for the train a minute then it stopped and opened its doors. They walked in and sat down. They stared through the window as the train moved.

''So we went from the club to the train station and came… Here… Why? And then we hooked up in the middle of the station until we had to run away from some idiots who got attacked by your shoe. And I threw my shoes at that man. Then we hid in the park and…'' Natsume thought aloud, trying to get a picture of the whole event.

''Why did we take this train? The club wasn't so far from the doors. And when did we leave the club? And why?'' Mikan asked, glancing at him. For the first time their eyes locked and they actually looked at each other, holding the stares. Natsume noticed that her long hair was a little dishevelled, but it started curling and he guessed she straightened it whenever she went out. Her short black dress was not dirty, but it was a little wrinkled if he looked closely. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks had a healthy blush. Her make up still held but she did not have it much on her.

She still looked beautiful.

She stared at him with her big brown eyes; those eyes that had gazed at him half open as he was moving above her, and those lips that had kissed him everywhere, that screamed his name, and brought out words and moans he will never forget. He had to stop thinking about it. How come he can remember the sex, but not those hours before?

Mikan voiced out his thoughts. ''I remember the last part of the night, but not what had happened before.''

''Same here.''

Mikan smirked. ''Was good, eh?''

''The best.'' He chuckled, feeling better now. Only now did he realize how stressed he was because of her mood. He had felt concerned she might flip and it seemed he did not want that. He did not want to make her angry. He did not want to argue with her. He wanted to have a normal conversation like the first time. And now that he finally saw her smile, he felt at ease.

He really just wanted to see her happy.

Mikan glanced from him to the window a few times before she sighed and spoke up. ''Natsume…'' she started. He looked up, a little nervous.

''I- I'm sorry for last time. I was a bitch to you, and I just said whatever came to my mind because I was angry.'' She apologized, grimacing.

Natsume shrugged. ''I also threw some nasty things at you, so… I'm sorry too.''

''Yeah, but…'' she looked through the window. ''I'm actually very insecure when it comes to boys, you know…'' she admitted. ''I can handle them if I have control over the situation. If there are no real feelings involved. If it gets too serious, I turn tail and run.'' She grimaced. ''Because of me Reo turned into a stalker, and… I just didn't want to do that to anyone again. I didn't know something like that can happen. And I was afraid you might actually fall in love with me…'' she looked at him, her cheeks a little red. ''I think I'm too much of a wimp for someone like you. You know what you want. I don't.''

Natsume stared at her in surprise. He knew something like that must be the problem. He had the same. It was like everything that came from her mouth was as if it was him speaking. They were alike. They were the same. They had the same problem. They were too scared to open up completely. They were too scared to get hurt.

He shook his head.

''You know… When I listen to you it's like listening to myself. We're the same. But you are wrong about Reo. It wasn't you who turned him into a criminal. He had been like that since before. He just used you as a reason to fulfil his fantasies. It's psychology. I asked my friend.'' He grinned, making her chuckle.

''You're an all right girl, Mikan Sakura. I wish I could make you fall for me, but because you're just like me, I know that that's practically impossible. Well, maybe not impossible; but you'd never act upon it, I guess.''

''Seems like someone's talking from experience.''

''Of course. I've fallen for a girl or two, but I never- those were actually the girls I never approached. Because I lost my mind whenever they were near.'' He chuckled, remembering.

''Yeah, happened to me too. But why do you want me to fall for you? Not because of a bet, I hope.'' She smiled insecurely. It seemed that was her experience. Being a bet.

''No… I just… I don't know… You make me angry, yet I still want you in my bed. I guess I have a crush on you.'' He sincerely told her, feeling embarrassed. He noticed the blush on her cheeks. ''Why the hell are you blushing? You received hundreds of confessions already.''

''Y-yeah… I did, but…'' she put her hands over her face, hiding it and groaned. That was the moment it hit Natsume. With awe all over his expression, he voiced it out loud. ''You like me.'' He realized. She peeked through her fingers, her eyes big.

''You actually like me. That's why you're so embarrassed. You've always played around with boys you didn't like. But now being confessed to by someone you actually like…''

''Stop analysing me!'' she exclaimed, throwing her arms up. ''I don't know, ok? I just… I don't know!'' She was blushing all over and for someone who did not know, she looked quite flustered. Maybe her brain did not register it yet, but her body did. She liked him.

Natsume grinned, and watched her squirm under his stare. He suddenly felt very content. Very happy. ''Look…'' he started, not really knowing what to do. ''We don't need to do anything about this. We could stay the way we were up until now, but I don't think I'm able to find a girl that's so compatible with me when it comes to sex.''

''You mean we should be friends with benefits?''

''No… I mean we could… share each other's bed exclusively, without putting a name to it.''

Mikan stared at him. ''So be together without actually being together?''

''Something like that.''

''So no other people in between.''

''Yeah…''

She gasped. ''Kami-sama… That's dating…''

''…Yeah…''

''Have you ever done that?''

''…No…''

''I'm not sure it's a good idea, Natsume. We shouldn't complicate things if-''

''See, you're doing it again. And if the roles were reversed, I'd do the same. Now that I'm the one trying to pursue you, I'm going to be persistent, all right. So stop thinking about it and lets just have fun.'' He argued, staring at her. He saw she was frightened, not of him, but of what they would become.

''I can't… Talk about feelings and stuff…'' she grimaced saying this.

Natsume nodded. ''I know. And we won't talk about it until we're be… ready I guess. We'll just enjoy it for now.''

''You sure this is a good idea?''

''Well, no. This is you and me we're talking about. Two play people who can't handle intimacy. But maybe-'' he shrugged. ''Maybe that's what will make us work.''

No one said anything after that. They simply stared at each other until the train stopped. They walked out of it and made their way down the street towards their campus. Together, they went first to Mikan's room. Mikan took a shower and got rid of her make up. She threw her dress into the washing machine and put on her yoga pants and a baggy T-Shirt. She felt more comfortable that way. Then they walked to Natsume's room and he did the same.

Fresh from the shower, wearing clean clothes, and smelling far better than before, they went out to a Ramen stand to finally eat something. They did not really know what to say to each other now, so they did not speak. Only after they had received their Ramen, did Natsume ask her again.

''Well? What do you think?''

Mikan drank her soup and munched at her ramen. She looked at him thoughtfully. ''You wouldn't discuss this with your friends, would you?''

''No… This is too… It's a bit too sensitive for my taste, so no, I wouldn't.''

Mikan nodded, understanding. They ate up, paid, and sat on the spot for some time. ''Have you noticed we lost our phones?'' Mikan asked, smiling.

Now that she said it… ''Well, shit… Maybe we left them in the club…''

''Shall we go check it out?'' she stood up. Natsume stood up too. ''Sure. Can't hurt.''

They made their way down the street again. Mikan glanced at Natsume, then took his hand. He did not show his surprise, but his heart almost jumped out of his throat, once he felt her holding his hand. This was her yes.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the night club and once arriving there, they looked at each other. ''Think we might learn something new again?'' Mikan asked.

''Obviously. But I'm not sure it's safe.''

''Time to find out.''

They let go of each other and walked in. The place was still empty, for now open as a bar. It only worked as a club after 11 in the evening. Once the bartender noticed them, he rolled his eyes. ''You two really can't be still, can you?''

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other, then back at him. ''We were drunk. What happened? And we lost our phones.'' Mikan told him shortly and with a smile.

The bartender sighed tiredly and turned his back on them to search for something under the back counter, where a few shelves were filled with closed bottles. Once he turned back he had their phones. ''Here. You left it here. You two are lucky I know you personally. I had a hunch you'd come back for the phones.''

''Thank you. But did we do anything bad? Do we have to pay for something?''

The bartender shrugged. ''You can pay for renovation if you want, but that's not your fault. This place is old. What you two did was something I see every night. You both got drunk. You girl danced with a few guys on the dance floor, then he-'' he pointed at Natsume. ''-came, pulled you out from the circle, yelled at you about being heart-breaking bitch, and showed the guys behind you the finger. They didn't find this funny and wanted to start a fight.'' He shook his head, cleaning the glasses. ''I asked the two of you to leave before anything happened and you did. Of course, both of you ignored the guys behind you and simply continued arguing until you were out. Your friends took care of the idiots and offered them more to drink. I suggest you call them all up and thank them. I'm not sure how it would have ended otherwise.''

The pair was silent.

''And by thank them I mean come back here, buy lots and lots of drinks, pay me double and then go away. All right? I like you two because you bring many people in here and I get paid more, but you're one hell of a pain in the ass. Please solve your lovers quarrel somewhere else, ok?''

They nodded.

''Now out. I need at least one night of peace.''

''Uh… Yeah… Thanks…'' was Natsume's smart reply, and they walked out.

Outside the building, they stopped and stared at each other. Then Mikan grinned cheekily. ''So you were jealous.''

Natsume groaned. ''Hush you. Let's go. I can't remember.'' He took her hand and pulled her with him, Mikan's laugh echoing all over the busy street.


	9. The First

_**Runaway Baby**_

* * *

_**The First**_

* * *

''Mmm this is nice…'' Mikan mumbled, taking a deep breath. She enjoyed the wind on her face and the warm air. The sun was shining brightly above her, and the sound of waves of the sea made her feel calmer. The wide sea was right in front of her and she was sitting on the sand, her feet in the water. Her blue bikini and her hair, falling free down her back made her look like a nymph.

The beautiful summer day had been spent on the beach, swimming and laying around, doing nothing. It was a dream.

''You'll get a sunburn.'' Told her Natsume, who was right next to her, his hand on hers. She glanced his way and shrugged. ''We're under the parasol. The sun can't even reach me…'' she glared playfully, but laughed in the end. Natsume chuckled and took a sip of his lemonade. If he was honest, he enjoyed it as much as Mikan did. He wore his swim shorts and let people drool over his ripped chest.

Mikan did not. Drool that is. She saw him far too many times.

Although not in _that way_ since that drunken night. Which was two weeks ago. And Natsume was not quite sure why. He had a hunch, but kept silent until she was ready to talk about it.

The two of them and their friends went to the sea for a short holiday. The others were currently having fun in the water, while Mikan and Natsume lazed around on the shore. It had been three days since they arrived. They swam, played volleyball, surfed or did other water activities, and in the evening, they sat around a bonfire, drinking and singing until they passed out. It was a wonderful time.

Today was not different. It was almost evening, but the sun was still up there, warming them. Natsume watched Mikan smile with her eyes closed, her face turned to the sky. She was so beautiful. She was really a wonderful girl. Since that drunken night, they had not had sex. They hung out, went to a few dates, and talked about school and hobbies. They got to know each other better.

It was like… Like they were dating.

Officially, they did not confirm it. Not yet. There was this… This something between them – something unsaid. They have not talked about it yet, but Natsume hoped he would make her talk about it.

Not just because of his physical needs; they had a certain weight of course, but he seriously just wanted to… Know… He wanted to hear it. He wanted her to tell him.

So he waited patiently.

And while they were alone, he wanted some sweet time with her. She was still in a daze as he stole a kiss from her. She giggled as she kissed him back, then pulled away from him, to stare at him with that look that told him she felt far more for him than she admitted. ''What is it?''

Natsume gazed at her with a smile, making cheeks flare up. He shrugged. ''Just wanted to plant one on you. You look gorgeous.'' He noticed her lip trembling before she gave him a touched smile. ''Thank you.'' She whispered, caressing his cheek.

He put his hand over hers and leaned in.

He could feel her heart beat over her wrist, and he was even more sure now. He stared at her lovingly, and noticed her struggle. She wanted to react in a girly way, but did not, scared to do so.

''Hey… Shall we go walk around? Around the seashore?'' he asked, hoping for privacy. Mikan blinked at him, for a moment, a frightened expression on her face. It disappeared right away as she sighed and looked up at the sky. ''But it's so nice here. And I'm lazy…''

''I didn't mean that we should go have sex if that's what you're scared of.'' He replied, watching her expression turn into surprize, then fear, and once again to a neutral one. ''No, I didn't think that you- I mean, there's nothing to be scared about.''

Natsume squeezed her hand, but she did not look at him. ''Mikan… Tell me… What is it? I'm not pushing you, but I'd like to know what the problem is. Since… Then… We haven't… And I'm a little concerned. Because…'' he pulled her hand up, closer to his face and stared at her fingers. ''You already know that I'm a little crazy for you, and I like being crazy about you… But I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong here.'' He raised his eyes to her and held her look.

She blushed like a teen, and her eyes looked everywhere but at him. He felt her hands shaking a little. ''No… You're not doing anything wrong… It's actually great! I mean… I- Me- I like it the way it's now and…'' she groaned and slapped her free hand over her eyes. ''I'm seriously not good at this… Words… And all that…'' she glanced his way, unsure of his reaction. But Natsume was bewildered. He finally understood what it was that made her so… Unsure…

''So you like me…'' he stated and she glanced away again, shrugging, nodding, blushing. ''Of course I do. That's why we're… I mean…'' she struggled with words and Natsume smiled.

''I think I know what it is that causes you problems.''

Mikan did not say anything back.

''You're scared. You're terrified and you don't know how to behave because… Because you don't just like me. You're… You're falling in love with me.'' He stated and she gulped, her eyes wide. ''All the boys you were with up until now were just guys you were attracted to, but did not like them. Even Reo. That's why you ended it, didn't you? Because it lasted too long. Because there was a chance you'd fall for him. And you can't bear the thought of actually loving someone, do you? And you're dangerously close to loving me. That's why you avoid sex. Because you've never been with anyone that you actually really liked.'' He concluded, also realizing the whole thing once he put it in words.

''You're falling in love with me.''

Mikan stared at him wide-eyed and surprised. He could still feel her heart beat and it was beating even faster. Her cheeks were completely red and she had no idea what to do.

''You were avoiding boys you might fall in love with because it was safer, easier. You're scared to- to know that there's a stronger connection between you and someone else. Why are you so scared, Mikan?'' he kissed her hand and put it on his chest, making her feel his heart-beat. ''I'm all in… If you let me…''

Her hands were shaking now and she breathed faster – like she was hyperventilating. She was losing control over the situation and that made her react with panic. ''I… I'm… I'm just careful. My heart-'' she grimaced at that and Natsume almost laughed. She seriously had problems talking about feelings. ''-is very important to me… I try not to damage it too much.'' She explained, her voice high pitched, strangled.

''Are you in love with me?'' he asked. He knew he was pushing it the moment she showed him her vulnerable expression. For a second she even seemed hurt. ''Don't make me s-'' He knew she felt a little hurt that he would push her on despite knowing she was not good at talking about this. And he felt bad right away. ''No no no, I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. It's just me trying out my luck.'' He quickly exclaimed, concerned that he scared her off. He groaned in desperation.

''I'm just… I want to be with you, Mikan. I want to be your boyfriend. And I want you all for myself. I know I'm selfish, disregarding your wishes and pace, but I'm seriously desperate to let you know how I feel.''

Mikan stared at him in a way as if she just saw Kami-sama. She was so used to guys wanting everything from her that Natsume's pleas surprised her. He did not straight out attack like others. He explained himself and wished she would do the same. Others always just assumed she was either already in love with them or just the buddy they were having sex with.

''Natsume… I-'' she licked her lips nervously. ''I'm not scared of getting hurt in the process. I'm scared of you or anyone else _knowing_ that I got hurt… Or affected… That's like completely losing control and it makes me… exposed… vulnerable… And I can't handle that. I… I can't handle… that…'' she finally admitted and Natsume noticed the tension in her shoulders, the readiness to run away as soon as he did something that would scare her off. Because running away was something she was good at. She knew how to manipulate people into believing she liked them enough to hang out with them – and that was all she ever did. She manipulated them into blindness; no one noticed that hanging out was her way of running – she made it clear she was off limits for serious affection. That way she had control. He would not let her have control.

He clasped both of her hands and caressed her palm with his thumb. ''I can't promise not to hurt you. But I can promise you that I won't ever use your feelings against you. I won't let you hanging. I want to-'' he looked her dead in the eye. ''I want to be the one you can rely on. I don't have a great reputation; but I let people know what I want. It's not in me to lead someone on. And you…'' he also suddenly struggled with words. He felt his palms sweat and he felt the nervousness that he tried to suppress. Never before had he been begging a girl for her attention. But he wanted to. Have her attention, that is. And she was a very closed person. Hiding in a corner. Having no idea how it looks like if a man loves a woman. She never saw it.

He pressed his front head on her hands and groaned. ''Just… Let me in Mikan… I want you so badly I'm losing it. Take your time, but just… Give me a chance… I'm seriously falling in love here and I don't want to be the only one.''

That made her relax suddenly. Knowing she was not alone in this. He had made it clear many times, but just words did not help. He knew he would need to work for it. He kissed her hands again and looked up at her. She was staring at him with a strange look. Gentle, and caring. Like a girl in love. Like she just admitted to herself that yes… She does feel something for him. And he feels something for her.

Her eyes followed his movements as he leaned in and stopped right before her lips. She could feel his breath on her lips and she could hear his nervous breathing. She leaned in and kissed him. It was a soft, but long peck. They just let it be, not moving, just feeling, and it was different than before. Stronger. Effective. As if something just clashed together and spread around.

They pulled away from the kiss, opening their eyes, their front heads touching. No one said anything. There was no need. She was smiling, blushing, and he felt a strong burst of happiness that made his brain turn off. He pulled away, staring at her and placed his hand around her neck, pulling her closer. He kissed her. This time like a lover. And she happily co-operated.

She put her hands on his shoulder, gently, carefully, then one of her hands went up into his hair, pressing his head closer to her face. Natsume felt his heart run, his hands shake a little, and he could not get enough of her. His tongue invited her to demand more, his hands left her shiver and shaking and it was all so intense they almost lost track of what they were doing.

They only stopped when they heard someone rummaging through a bag next to them. They pulled away from each other and looked to the side, only to see Hotaru searching for something in her bag. She glanced their way and smirked. ''Oh, do go on. Don't let me disturb you. I'll be off in a minute.''

Even Natsume blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. He hoped Mikan would say something, because he was tongue tied. She did not disappoint.

''Uh… Sorry about that.'' She smiled sheepishly, red in the face and a little shy. Hotaru shook her head with a smile and waived them goodbye, returning to the others in the water. Natsume and Mikan glanced at each other, embarrassed and shy and laughed the nervousness off, their fingers still intertwined. They were sitting very close to each other, the side of their head touching as well as shoulders.

They looked like teenagers fresh in love.

''I can't remember when was the last time I felt so nervous.'' Natsume admitted. Mikan nodded. ''Me too. I'm also very nervous.'' She told him shyly, glancing at him and around and at him again. She was obviously nervous.

Natsume put his arm around her shoulder and made her lean on him. ''Let's do this slowly. I think I changed back to my teenage self with you. I've got no idea how to handle this.''

Mikan giggled, sighing in relief. ''Glad, I'm not the only one.''


End file.
